Twilight to Starlight
by Scratches
Summary: ~*~*~Chapter 21 now posted!~*~*~ Lucius Malfoy has died. How does this effect Remus J. Lupin, Harry Potter Draco and others? Did voldemort really know about Lucius/Remus and Draco/Harry? This is Slash! H/D L/R S/H (star hermione *giggle*)
1. Death Blooms

Author- kit kat, Scratches, Dee, which ever you prefer.

Written-12-17-01

Typed-12-19-01

Disclaimer- I don't own the HP characters or the little snippet at the end. That belongs to Mudvayne. And I aslo don't own my parents who put my in the mood to write this, or APC who made my cry while listening to Magdalena and Orestes.

Warning- Mad suicide ahead and slash. Don't like don't read. And also if you wanna see Lucius dead, read this, but at the end of the story, not chapter, you might cry.

A/n- I'm a pretty cryptic teenager. Blame it all on Depression and emotions. And my muse (Paz) was bitchen at me cause I killed her fave character!

Twilight to Starlight

Death Blooms ~~~~{~~@

Lucius' Pov

Out upon the hill where I stood, the almost unreal picture of Hogwarts towered over me. I turned my back on my old school building and shivvered in the freezing January air. I walked a few paces more to the top, pulling my thin white shirt closer to my body. 

Now on top I looked out over the lake, and up to the moon shining above it. Hurring I pulled out a silver blade with a snake chiseled into it. My favorite blade that made me, will now break me. 

I pulled up a sleeve of my tunic and pressed the edge of the dagger against my wrist. I was about to slash the right wrist, with my left hand, my strong side, but I thought once more. _Is this really what I want to happen?_ One side questioned. **_But what about him? How will he feel if he finds you here, laying dead on a snow bank on the Hogwarts grounds, after your cowardly way of escaping?_** Another side questioned. 

Getting fusterated I threw my body down into the chilling powder, landing on my knees. Throwing my arms into the air I screamed louder than I had ever before, "Why him? Why now? WHY EVER?"

I fell face forward into the snow, the coldness contacted with my bare neck and face with a faint hiss. Then once again I drew out the knife.

Now I lay on my back the dagger right above my chest, right about to pierce my skin. I closed my eyes and yelled something I've been wanting to say for some time now, "Kiss my white ass Voldemort!" I shoved the dagger into my heart as fast as I dared.

The warm blood covered my fingers and stained my shirt, I hadn't died instantly. GOD DAMNIT! But I feel myself ebbing away bit by bit every second. So I turned my head a bit and inhaled sharply at all the crimson snow around my body. I moaned softly then closed my eyes in the bitter wind that was nipping at my frame.

I stiffened and opened my eyes a small bit and spoke my last word, "Moony."

~~~Space between a blink and a tear, Death Blooms~~~

~~~TBC~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n- I was in an Angsty mood what can I tell you? I was going to do Draco Suicide… Still might even. But this fic is not over, at least 3 more chapters coming in different POV's (Harry, Draco, Remus, maybe even Sirius) And did the ending keep you guessing like why the hell did he say Moony. And how the hell does he know? And Why did he go against Voldie? OMG! I said his name! Shun me every one!!!

Keep checkin back!

Scratches

Oh yes thanks to: Amber, Lydia, Julie, Shirley, Jimmy, Arron, Shannon, David, Emma, and Roxi for reading it over and telling me it was really good! Thanks a lot guys, you don't know how much that ment to me! ^.~


	2. Bullet with Butterfly Wings

Author- KitKat Scratches, Dee (which ever you like!)

Date- December 23

Disclaimer- I do not own any thing related to HP. I also don't own Star. Shes CrystalStarGuardians creation. BUT! I do own the plot. I also don't own the little snippet at the end. It's from Smashing Pumpkins song. (If you start to see a connection yet. Kudos to you!)

Warnings- Look back in chapter one. Actually. I don't know what's going to happen yet. BUT! SLASH ahead. Don't like don't read. 

A/n- Roxy(I) wants me to finish this. And I figured out most of the plot so yay ^-^! But this chapter is going to be quite sad/strange. Just telling you before hand so you don't bxtch me out kk?

Twilight to Starlight

Bullet with Butterfly Wings

Harry's POV

Ron, Hermione, Star, Draco, and I walked up to the quidditch pitch. It was a cool Saturday in January. The sun was out shinning on our faces, warming us up just a bit. There wasn't much wind. A perfect day for quidditch I'd say. 

All five of us where walking up the hill, I was smiling at Draco, who had snow in his hair from the recent snow war we had had. Draco took my hand and whispered to me, "Nice try!" From behind his back he pulled out a packed snowball and white washed me. 

"Oh that's it Draco Malfoy! I'm so going to get you!" I ran after him down the hill. When I reached him, I dived and pinned him down. "So you thought you could get away from me?" We smiled at each other and he wrapped his arms around me. 

"Of course not." He smiles so nice. I just had to kiss that mouth of his. He pressed back on my lips and we opened our mouths letting our tongues meet in passion. 

We pulled apart when we heard the catcalls coming from Star and Ron. Sometimes I wonder about those two. They are so annoying if they want to be, but so can I. 

Getting off Draco I helped my sexy boyfriend up off the ground. He shook his head to get the snow out of it, making his silverish hair go everywhere, god did he look good. 

I didn't realize I was staring at him for long until Drac spoke to me in my ear, "Harry, don't just stand there staring at me, lets go!" He took my elbow and pulled me up the hill. 

When we finally made it back up to the others I noticed Hermione and Star smiling at each other. That could only mean something bad is going to happen. 

"I thought we came up here to play quidditch?" Ron queried.

"We are!" Star said.

That must have been some kind of code because they all lifted up their wands and a stack of snowballs came flying at Draco and I. "What is this? Pummel Draco and Harry day?" I yelled. All of a sudden all of the snowballs stopped and Hermione was standing at the top of the hill with a look of horror on her face. Ron ran up there and just stared at what Hermione was looking at. Star was up there in a second. "HOLY SHIT!" She ran a hand through her hair and said again, "Draco, go get Dumbledore! Harry Get Professor Lupin!" 

"What is it?" Draco asked as he stumbled up the rest of the hill. I ran after him and stood at the top of the hill. Once my eyes looked at what lay there bloodied on the ground and blue from the clod night air, I choked back the bile that was rising at the back of my throat. 

"Oh my god." Draco said and grasped onto me in a gripping hug that knocked the air out of me. 

There lying before us was the corpse of Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy.

~~the world is a vampire, sent to drain~~

~~~TBC~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n- I know it was all happy in the beginning! *laughs evily* then BAM! Sorrow engulfs them! AND! Remus comes into the picture next chapter! Read and Review! I like flames! Yummm! I like to eat them! *Sounds of slirps and stuff* Bwa haha. And Paz, she likes all of your IDEAS! Cause I'm to noble to use them. But Paz will make me so hehehe! ^.^:

Thanks to: 

Roxy- for making me get off my ass and writing this chapter 

Soul Sister- Angst rules! ^.^ No problem! And here it is!

Mark- Don't' worry you didn't bitch! More will be explained soon!

ME- Thanks! I liked to put kiss my arse in a lot of my ficcs! 

LATER!

SCRATCHES

Ps- READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Aenema

Author- Scratches kitkat Dee whatever one you like.

Date- 12-24

Disclaimer- I do not own the HP setting or characters. But only if I could own Draco for one night… We all love to dream right? I also don't own Star that CSG character I nicked from her. I also don't own the thing at the bottom. That belongs to the wonderful band Tool. I worship Maynard James Keenan. 

Warnings- Slash ahead, mad depression and swearing from Draco. 

A/n- Since Roxi(y) said this fic was so great and that I should write the next chapter I felt like writing it. Paz says that I'm doing a good job at actually writing stuff and posting it on the computer. I never type stuff up. I have over 200 pages (back and front, so 400 pages) Of stuff written and practically none of it on the computer. But enough of me! Onto the story.

Twilight to Starlight

Aenema

Draco's Pov

My arms went automatically around my boyfriend and the tears just started to fall. This was disgusting. There, five feet away from me, lay my dead father, blue from the weather, with a dagger stuck in his heart. I couldn't bear to watch. 

When I looked up into Harry's eyes they where full of tears. My father had become a good man. But then it hit me, what was I going to tell Maggie? She worshipped father. What is mother going to say? Oh god. This just brought more tears to my eyes. Across from me I could hear Star letting it all out. I just knew Hermione was over there comforting her. 

"Ron just went to get Professor Dumbledore, Drac." I heard Harry whisper to me. 

I sniffed and wept on his shoulders. Harry then sat me in his lap on the ground and I curled up into him rocking back and forth mumbling stuff that I don't even know. His arms where tightly around me and he was kissing the top of my head when Dumbledore arrived.

The old mage looked at the mess before us and his eyes blazed. To tell you the truth, he looked damn scary. I wiped my eyes and looked up at the sorcerer. My mouth failed words. I closed my eyes as my body was racked with tears again. 

I then thought back to the past eight months, to the beginning of it all. One night, a party, and beer.

I had just woke up for the second time that morning and I noticed that Harry wasn't there next to me on the couch, he was standing across the room in horror, hell I would have too. 

"Draco, what the hell do you think you are doing?" My father yelled at me. "Over at Potter's house. My god! I mean, I can except you being gay, but with Harry fuckin Potter? You could have at least told me!" He glared icily at me. "But damnit Draco! Harry fuckin Potter! That's almost as bad as my crush on Remus Lupin!" His hand went instantly over his mouth.

I looked closely at him and so did Harry. "Did you just say Remus Lupin?" I asked. 

He stepped back a bit, "No of course not!"

"I think you did father." I hopped off the couch and wagged a finger at him. "Don't lie now. Remus Lupin ehe? He wasn't that bad looking when he was a teen but now, but then again, you have your own taste." I teased him. "Now what was between Remus Lupin and you?"

Father turned crimson and his eyes narrowed, "None of your business. Be home by seven, bring Harry if you want." And with that he walked out of the door. 

I opened my eyes and looked at Harry. "This is so insane." I latched myself even tighter onto him and wailed. "Why god damnit!" 

I felt a touch on my shoulder and I looked up to see Dumbledore standing over us. "If you don't mind boys, you will have to move for a while when I call the MES*. I suggest you all go to my office and wait there. Harry, you know the password?" I saw Harry nod. "Good, I'll send Magdelana and Remus up there once I get up to the castle."

I stood up with the help of Harry and we walked into the castle and up to the head masters office with Hermione, Star, and Ron following us. Harry and I sat down on a scarlet sofa and I cuddled into him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione and Star sharing an armchair and Ron sitting in the corner with his eyes tightly closed. 

My eyes fell shut after a few minutes but snapped back open when the door to the office opened. I looked up and saw my little sister walk in with Professor Lupin and Professor Snape walking side by side behind her. I mumbled to Harry, "Why the fuck is Snape here?" and my eye closed as I hugged onto Harry even tighter. 

My little sister walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder, "Draco, what's wrong?" I looked up into her large blue puppy eyes. I searched her face and grabbed her in a hug. 

"Maggie, oh god, Father's dead." I told her quietly.

~~~~ Some say a comet will fall from the sky. 

Followed by meteor showers and tidal waves.~~~~

~~TBC~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n I know depressing chapter! ^.^ I'm evil! Bwa haha! I hope you are figuring out the little connection tot he snippets and titles. ^.^ and I also own Magdelana Malfoy, she's my creation. And I don't know why I just threw Snape in but I did! It was just random! Next chapter- Remus' POV I promise! 

Thanks to- Everyone who reviewed!

Please review since you have already read! I'd mean a lot to me!

PS- please read the Rucker Chronicles and review! It's a cute little thingy you just have to read! I swear you'll like Nyasia Rucker. Ok? 

Later all!

Dee


	4. Breathe

Author- Dee Scratches Kitkat Which ever floats your boat.

Date- Christmas (December 25, 2001)

Disclaimer- I don't own the HP characters or setting. I do own the plot, Magdelana Malfoy and the dagger. I don't own Star, she's CSG original character, I'm just borrowing her. I don't own the snippet at the end, that belongs to Pink Floyd.

Warnings- Slash, don't like don't read. Swearing, Depressed!Remus. Crying!Draco. Annoyed!Severus. ^.^; Paz says I'm extremely evil. I blame it all on depression.

Pairings- (If you haven't figured this one out yet) Lucius/Remus Harry/Draco. [Oh yeah. Let me explain this to you. Who ever is first, is the one on top, if you didn't know. ^.^;] Possible Star/Hermione and Ron/Seamus? 

A/n- I forgot to put this on the bottom of last chapter, MES mean Magical Emergency Squad. Also MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or what ever you celebrate. I'm damn happy. I got PLAY DOUGH! It's so sweeet! It's a play dough kit. You get to make jewelry out of it! ^.^; hey, I can have that little side of me that like play dough now can't I? I also received SIX new disc's for Christmas! It's mad sweeeet! Oh yeah, last night I was listening to x-mas music on the radio, and it scared the hell out of me. Some guy was making duck and cow noises. I was so freaked out. Then my little brother was teasing me. What a prick. But now, onto the story!

Twilight to Starlight

Breathe

Remus' POV

I stared at Draco in horror. I gasped, and my heart's beat quickened. I don't think I heard him correctly. Did he just say that Lucius was dead? This couldn't be. Three nights ago he promised me that he'd always be there for me. What a bastard. What a sexy bastard. But no! Get these thoughts out of your head! He lied to you Remus, he betrayed you! Still, I'm not quite sure I heard him correctly.

I walked over to him slowly and stared down upon him and Magdelana. "What did you just say Draco?"

Now Harry fixed me with his piercing jade stare, "Mr. Malfoy was found dead this morning."

I gasped again and covered my mouth. My heart feels like it has been ripped out and stepped on, I guess I hadn't heard him wrong. "Wha- how, he? Ehe?" I fumbled with my words. "Ehe?" I asked again. 

To my surprise Severus came over to me and gave me a hug. It must be hard for him too. Severus and Lucius had been friends from even before they went to Hogwarts. I turned around and looked up at the potions professor, he too had tears in his eyes. I threw my arms around him and the tears just started to pour down my face. Severus held onto me a bit awkwardly, but it was comforting all the same.

After a few minutes Dumbledores' Phoenix came and landed on my shoulder. Fawkes nuzzled his head against my neck to soothe me. I ran my hands through the feathers on his body and my grieving paused for a bit. I looked around and noticed al of the people in the room for a first time. Hermione and Star where situated in an armchair in front of Dumbledores' desk, Ron was hunched in the corner, I could see his body shaking from the sorrow. Then I looked over to the sofa that held three bodies, Magdelana, Harry, and Draco sat there. They where all eloped in a hug. Each one was crying their eyes out. Lucius became such a nice man over the last year. Then I looked back up to Severus. Two small tears leaked down off of his face and I wiped them away with my finger. 

He lost his best friend, I lost my lover. The pain god damnit! I've only felt this before once. One time before this. When I found out James and Lily died. I mourned for days. I don't see how I'm going to be able to get over this now. 

Closing my eyes, I remembered when I found out about his fascination with me. 

"Oh my gosh! Remus, you won't believe this!" Harry said as he walked into my room at the Leaky Cauldron last summer.

"I bet you I could." I remarked with a smile playing on my lips.

"No, I don't think you will be able to." Harry laughed. "Well you know that party I threw last week? Well Draco showed up. I don't know how but he did. And well the next morning his father shows up all yelling about how he was with me and stuff and this one little phrase slipped out of him mouth. He said. 'That's almost as bad as my crush on Remus Lupin!' I mean. Draco's father, liking you! How freaky is that?" Harry looked at him and laughed.

I thought to myself, 'so that's why he's always looking at me the way he does.' I smiled broadly. 

"Remus? Are you okay? You look kind of glad that he likes you." I shook my head.

"What was that?" I asked. 

Harry turned and put his hand in the air, "Don't even say you fancy him! That's just really scary!"

"Then I won't." I said back to him.

"Ack!" Harry ran out of the room.

I laughed and watched the door. When it opened again the person who we where just talking about was standing there. "So you know?" He asked me.

"Yeah, you know you could have told me awhile ago. It's not as if you have actually told me off before." I smiled at him and he smirked at me. 

Things from there just progressed. 

I looked back up at Severus and sniffled. I don't like to have people die like this on me. I just can never handle my emotions. That's when my tears came out faster than I could notice. I fell onto my knees and bawled my eyes out. Hell, every one is entitled to a good cry, and now was my time.

When I looked up again, I wiped my tears away and noticed Dumbledore walked in with a MES worker with him, hovering a body bag behind him.

It was only a guess at what was in the bag, I think I already knew. So I stood on my feet and walked over to Dumbledore and looked him strait in the eye and asked, "How'd he die?"

Dumbledore looked at me with quivering eyes, I knew he didn't want to tell me, so why did I ask. I asked the question again, just a bit louder this time, maybe he didn't hear me the first time. The old wizard sighed and said in a clear low voice, "Suicide." 

With that I fainted onto the Headmasters blue rug.

~~~Run Rabbit Run

Dig that hole, 

Forget the sun~~~

~~~TBC~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n I hope you liked this chapter, a bit of Remus torture I think. And Severus a nice guy to hug Remus. Who would have thought. Also Merry Christmas. 

Also! I don't know who's POV I want to do for the next chapter, Tell me in a review if you want Severus, Hermione, or Ron. Paz thinks I should do Ron, but I need your opinion! It'd mean so much to me! 

Tell me Ideas too! I'm a bit stuck! 

Also, I lied, its going to be more than 4 chapters long! ^.^; Evil fic writer, now aren't I? Mwa haha!

Later! 

Scratches..

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	5. Wasting My time

Author- Scratches, Dee, KitKat (you know the drill by now)

Date- Dec26 Happy BOXING DAY! (to people in England)

Disclaimer- I do not own The HP characters nor the HP setting. I also don't own Star she was created by CrystalStarGuardian. I DO own Magdelana, whom Nora decided to steal from me and play with. *giggles* I also DON'T own the snippet at the end. That belongs to Default. 

Warnings- Slash, don't like don't read. Depressed!Remus. Pissed!Draco. A bit of swearing, but what's new in my stories ya know?

Pairings- Harry/Draco Lucius/Remus Star/Hermoine

A/n- Ok. I wasn't quite sure whose pov to do this in. But the story of how and why I picked Ron are at the bottom. Also if you have any ideas for me to use, I'd love to hear them because I too need some help with stuff. Paz decided she was going on vacation for, oh wow look at the coincidence of this, on Boxing Day. The day I'm typing up chapter 5! What the hell! But I'm listening to the electric sounds of PM5K ^.^ I love these dudes. Not to mention they are quite hot! *Drool* 

Enjoy the next chapter!

Twilight to Starlight

Wasting My Time

Ron's POV

Breathing was just a feat to overcome in this room. I mean, I can hardly breath. Not after what I had saw lying in the snow. No fucking way. I looked up as something fell to the ground near Dumbledore's desk. I looked at it and noticed it as Remus Lupin. Why the hell way he here. Wait, dumb question, of course Remus was going to be here. He knew Mr. Malfoy personally, if you get my drift. 

I still don't understand why I'm in here grieving, I mean, he never actually was nice to my family. I guess the fact is, he was close to Harry, and I'm just getting the pain out because Harry has lost someone close to him, again. 

I looked on as I saw the headmaster shake his head sadly and propped Remus in one of the many chairs. I watched as Snape went over to talk quietly to Dumbledore. Why the hell was that prick here? Wait, another dumb question. He was best friends with Mr. Malfoy. 

I wrapped my arms around my knees as my body felt like shaking again. Maybe this *was* effecting me more so than I had thought. I gave a small whimper and closed my eyes. 

There, in my minds eye was Mr. Malfoy, standing tall with his arm around Remus. That's how we, Harry, Draco, Star, Hermione, and I that is, had found them later that day in Diagon Ally. 

"Oh god! No not another one!" I had said, every one was turning gay on me. What was with that? 

"Another what my boy?" Mr. Malfoy asked me. 

I stepped back. My boy? What the hell? 

"Father, I think you are scaring Weasley." I saw out of the corner of my eye that Harry elbowed him in the back. "Ron, sorry." He apologized.

Malfoy, apologizing, what'd going to happen next? Star confessing her undying love for Hermione. 

"Umm?" I asked looking at everyone. I felt my face burn. I knew I was blushing. "What the hell is going on here." I was quite lost. "Harry and Draco dating sure, I can handle that. But you and Remus?" I rose my eyebrows at them. "That's just really weird. I mean, you are married." 

The two older men laughed. "Yes I know. Narcissa and I where never actually in love. It was a prearranged marriage. But, we love each other like good friends. And well, we had Draco because of the heir problems and well Cissa wanted a girl so, you know? But we love our children." All of us teens stared at them. This was just really confusing. 

"Wait so *are* you gay?" Draco asked. 

His father shook his head, "Afraid not my boy. I'm quite undecided. Some call it Bisexual. So I guess I'm Bisexual." That's when I just fell into laughter. This was to funny to be taken seriously. 

Hermione was giving me the evil eye and Star was looking at me amused and well Draco was holding onto Harry trying not too fall down laughing and Harry held laughter in his eyes. Remus was looking at Lucius as if he was going to do something. When I calmed down I just kinda stopped and looked at every one. "Am I the only strait one here?"

All of the guys looked at Hermione and Star, "What don't look at me like that. You all know I'm as bent as an arrow can be!" Star proclaimed. 

I stared in shock. Then I looked at Hermione, she was looking at Star with a small smirk on her face. Hermione doesn't smirk all too often, so this was a rarity. "Ron, sorry to break it to you, but, yeah." Hermione blushed bright red and every one just kind of looked at her. You would have never guessed that she was bi now would you? I mean she dated Victor Krum for two years. 

I ran my hands through my hair and sighed, those where good times. I laughed and I looked up, every one, except Remus, who was still unconscious, looked at me. 

"Oh god, don't look at me like that! I'm just remembering when they told us, when every one confessed." I closed my eyes and rocked back and forth on the ground. Then I heard every one laughing their ass off. Shouldn't they be crying not laughing? 

Emotions, they confuse the hell out of me. 

But the look on Snape's face was priceless. He looked so damn confused! I laughed in my head, that was right up there with Draco!The bouncing ferret!

~~This is not real, Afraid to feel~~

~~~TBC~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n- ok how was that chapter? I know it was mostly a flash back but I needed to get that part of ok? Oh yeah, In the last chapter, is it just me or did I make Remus sound like a Canadian? Ehe? *laughs* Sorry Nora. I don't mean to make fun of Canadians. But Remus is cool so Canadians are cool! Woohoo!

Now here's the story why and how I picked Ron for the POV!

How I picked Ron- I slept on my teddy gram bed sheets and it hit me this morning when I woke up at 8.00! Can you believe it folks! I woke up before 11! It's a first!

Why I picked Ron- because his family hasn't been all tight with the Malfoy's and I wanted to see what he was thinking. 

In the future there will be another Ron POV chapter I promise! But I'm doing a poll now. 

Who do you think would have the scariest Christmas song:

A.Rob Zombie

B.Marilyn Manson

C.Ozzy/ Black Sabbath

D. Slipknot

Random ehe? 

Later!

Scratches (Remember to Review please!)


	6. Too Normal Too Weird

Author- Dee, Scratches, KatKit… I mean KitKat

Date- Dec27 (I really should be at school rehearsing for the play

Disclaimer- I don't own the HP characters or setting, those belong to JKR. I don't own Star, she a creation of CSG, who is one of my favorite authors! I do own Magdelana Malfoy. She's a creation of my mind. But Nora did decide she was going to steal Maggie from me randomly. ^.^; I also don't own the snippet at the end that belongs to Delta Clutch.

Warnings- Slash. Swearing. You know the usual.

A/N- OMG! I have over 15 reviews! I cannot believe this! If I knew it was going to be such a hit, I'd have planned the plot a bit better. ^.^: I'm almost in the mood to go draw some art for the story. And when its up on my web page, you can go check it out! **Woohooo!** Thanks section is at the end! ^.^

Enjoy!

Twilight to Starlight

Too Normal, Too Weird

Severus Snape's POV

I looked around at everybody in the room, they were all laughing, even Star. Well it was an improvement to crying their eyes out, getting all emotional. I look back over at Dumbledore, thank god he is yet to cry. The headmaster is just looking at me with his piercing blue eyes. I swear that man can read minds, its unnerving.

I lean over the desk that upon it lay the body of Lucius Malfoy, one of my best friends. Dumbledore whispers in my ear and asks me if I knew why he would do something like this. I stared at him with my eyes wide and shook my head. The Lucius Malfoy I knew was too great to commit suicide. 

Maybe I should tell you what my first reaction to him being dead was. 

I just kind of stopped in my tracks and looked over at Potter, did he just say that my old friend was_ dead_? My breathing quickened and my heart raced. I felt the unshed tears swell in my eyes, I hadn't cried since I found out Lily Evans had married that Potter. I looked down and saw Lupin, all shocked and hurt, it was the least thing I could do. I hugged him softly and inhaled slowly, this was all too much. The next second, Lupin had me in a full hug. To say the least, it was weird. After the headmaster had walked in with the bag holding Lucius' body and Remus had asked him how, that's when I just became angry. 

Why the hell would he commit suicide? He had everything! I wonderful son, who respected him and looked up to him, a goddamn sexy wife who was all his. 

He also had Magdelana. That little girl adored him. I remember once I went over to their home over the summer and he was having a tea party with her. Why the hell would he leave that for nothing. 

But what really pisses my off is that he had Remus. I mean, I don't love the guy, but he's a nice guy after you get to know him. Why the hell would he give his life up than to be with Remus? Its not like his wife was going to tell Voldemort about the scandal going on at her home. 

I looked at Dumbledore again and asked him in a low voice, "Why do you think he would do something like this?"

The old mage sighed at my question and said, "We can only guess. One assumption is that he was trying to get away from all the stress. Another would be that he was afraid of Voldemort catching him. Then the last of what I could think of would be that he was afraid people wouldn't accept him."

I stared at him and answered, "Not accept him? Why would he care what others would think? His wife, son, daughter, Star, Harry- the boy you fuckin lived- Potters are okay with this! Why else would he fucking care?" I paused. "Sorry for the use of my language Albus."

"No problem Severus. At times like this, you need to get those words out. If I had heard earlier, Draco has already has his out. But for sure, more are to come." 

I looked over at the chair, in which Remus was sitting in, still unconscious. Do you think if I gave him a wet willie he would notice when he awakens. Wait, don't think like a marauder. That's not the way to think, I don't and never wanted to be one! 

I looked back at Dumbledore and he said, "Remus will be all right when he wakes up, I hope." Dumbledore sighed and sat down in his leather chair. "Now, do you see Severus, that it's going to be a little longer, and a little tougher to beat Voldemort?" I nodded my head. Of course I was going to be. Lucius was right there in his inner circle. 

Why the hell would he do this to us? My fuckin god! I still can't believe this. I pulled out my wand and flicked it. I heard something break out side on the grounds, a tree maybe? Ha, anger management, I'm going to be needing one of those classes soon again. 

Sitting down in another one of the chairs scattered around the room I closed my eyes in hope that maybe I'd also pass out, this was too much for me right now. But, to no avail, Magdelana came to me and gave me a hug. All of that Gryffindor braveness damn it! All I could do is hug her back, I knew what it was like to lose your father at such a young age. I heard her crying into my robes so I held onto her just a bit tighter. "Maggie, you'll be okay, believe me, this isn't the end of everything." 

She looked up at me and sniffled. Her eyes where bloodshot and her cheeks had tearstains down them. "Really?" I nodded. A lone sob came out of her and she latched onto me again weeping her little heart out. This was too much for this child to go through. Damn him! Yes, Lucius, DAMN YOU!

~~~ Afraid from time to time,

And now it's just pretend? ~~~

~~~TBC~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- how did you like it? Was it good? Did it suck? Write a review. Also whose pov should I do the next one in? Magdelana's or Hermoine's?

Now the thanks section!

Electricbluecat- you do yay! And draco isn't, don't worry.

Trey- thanks for the review, but shut up please. Its called SLASH fanfiction and didn't you read the warnings?

Soulsister- True that!(can I also have a hat? They look soooo spiffy! Hehe even tho I'm american.. *laughs*)

IDJHG- ok no problem! 

Kirjavalyra- My story, my twisted mind, you don't like then walk away quickly.

Prongs- You like it? I feel honored!

Draco is my love slave- No problem! ^.^

Hope- ^.^; hehe. Slipknot aren't that scary. I thought manso would have the scariest. ^-^'

Daria101- you do? So do I! But if I wanted a beta, I'd be a problem cause right now I want to post every day for vacation.

CSG- I'm so happy you're reading my story! I feel loved! Lol! And also soon I'm going to upload the buttons on my site. It's a D/H button and a Star/Hermione one! Hehe ^.^; I love that pairing now.. lol!

A/n- Ok! Since I have a successful story! I think you all should go read my friends story, she's posted it on my name cause shes cheap and won't buy the thingy. Lol. So go read Romancing Indifferance! Oh yeah, review to that!

I'm open for a BETA! After the new year. I need a good reason why you want to be my beta too. Lol. Cause I want a fellow HP reader to do it. But if I don't get a good one, I'll just ask Erica to do it for me. She like a litterary genious. Its insane! So EMAIL me at Kittkatt224@aol.com with your pen name and reason please! ^.^ lol

Later all and thanks for the reviews!

Scratches


	7. INTERLUDE FUN

Author- Dee Kitkat Scratches

Date- Dec27

Disclaimer- I don't own the HP settings or characters. That belongs to JKR. I don't own Star, she's a creation of CrystalStarGuardians. But I do own Magdelana Malfoy. She is all mine. And Nora is nice enough to look after her cause I'm to lazy. ^-^;

Warnings- Slash.

Pairings- Draco/Harry Lucius/Remus Star/Hermione

Spoilers- All books

A/N- I have been reading some reviews and this little part of the story is just going to explain who every one is and stuff. 

ONWARD!

This is to MY FAN FICTION not the books. DUH!

These are all the *important* characters that have been mentioned in the story so far. Another one of these will be coming.

Harry Potter- The boy who lived. Draco's boyfriend. He is 16 years old. Ron Weasley's and Hermione Granger's Best friend. A Sixth year Gryffindor. Gay

Remus Lupin- The werewolf. Lucius Malfoy's lover. Defence Against the Dark arts teacher. Best friend to Sirius Black and the decesed James Potter. Gay

Albus Dumbledore- The headmaster to Hogwarts. An old dude. Fawkes' keeper Strait. (what else am I suppose to say about the greatest sorcerer of our time?)

Fawkes- Dumbledore's pet Pheonix. Can birds be gay? O.o. just in case; Strait. (Humor yay!)

Severus Snape- Current Potions Master at Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy's Best friend. Spy for Dumbledore against Voldemort. Strait

Lucius Malfoy- Husband to Narcissa Malfoy, father to Draco and Magdelana Malfoy. Lover to Remus Lupin. Is in Voldemorts inner circle. Bisexual

Draco Malfoy- Boyfriend to Harry Potter. Older brother to Magdelana Malfoy. Son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. 16 years old. 6th year slytherin. Best friends to Star Pellerin. Quite Gay. (More humor.)

Ron Weasley- Best friend to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. 6th year gryffindor. 16 years old. Is single. strait

Star Pellerin- Draco Malfoy's best friend. 6th year Slytherin. 17 years old. (Her birthday was January 3rd!) (ok. So I made that up. CSG you got a problem with that?) To know more about Star, read CrystalStarGuardian's Changing Houses. Has a thing for Hermione. Bisexual

Narcissa Malfoy- Wife to Lucius Malfoy. Mother to Draco and Magdelana Malfoy. Works for a designer company. (Ok so I made that up, but I can see her doing that!) strait 

Hermoine Granger- Best friends to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. 6th year Gryffindor. 16 years old. Has a think for Star. bisexual

Magdelana- Daughter to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Sister to Draco Malfoy. Looks up to her Father Mother, Snape, and Lupin. Is a first year Gryffindor. 11 years old. Counts Star as her older sister. Strait.

MES stands for Magical Emergency Squad. Like our paramedics. 

I hope that cleared up a few of those STUPID questions, because they where all answered in the authors notes. But hell, who reads the Authors notes nowadays? I know I'm one of the few that does.

Later all.

Scratches 

Happy holidays!

Ps- CSG when are you going to be updating CH? 

OH YEAH! If any one knows any GOOD Lucius/Remus fictions can I please have the title and author of it? I can't seen to find them. There isn't enough. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Situation

Author- Scratches, Dee, KitKat

Date- Dec 28

Disclaimer- I do not own the HP characters or the setting. That belongs to JKR. I don't own Star; she's a creation CSG made. I don't own the snippet at the end that belongs to the mighty Godsmack. (Been a fan for over 4 1/2 years. saw them back in the day at a FREE concert up in Boston^.^) But I do own the PLOT and Magdelana Malfoy. They are both creations of my mind, scary place I tell ya. 

Warnings- mild Swearing. Slash. Don't like don't read.

Pairings- Draco/Harry Lucius/Remus Star/Hermione?(Still pondering)

A/N- Ok, I hope the interlude helped a few things out in the story. If not. All well! I got 37 fricken reviews! That kicks so much ass! Umm I dreamed a really weird dream last night. I'll tell you about it at the end. ^.^;;

Enjoy

Twilight to Starlight

Situation

Magdelana's POV

I shut my eyes tightly and clamped onto Uncle Severus again shaking uncontrollably, it couldn't be happening. My father dead, what's going to happen now! 

I rubbed one of my eyes and sniffed, I couldn't be crying on my teacher's shoulder. Hell, I feel as if I couldn't cry with anyone right now. The pain it just stabbed me right there in the middle of my soul. My father was part of me, and now, now he's gone. 

Backing away slowly from Snape, I looked at him with my blue eyes, my chin, I felt, was moving from the unheard sobs in me. I backed all the way into the wall. I stood there bracing my body against it, I was as stiff as a board. 

The next thing I knew was that Star had came up to me and was standing with me. I looked at her face and saw the tear tracks. I closed my eyes and slid down the wall, ending up as a lump on the floor. I hugged my body and whispered to myself, "Mommy. Why, my god? Why'd you have to take him?" I now rocked back and forth in my self, I must have looked like an armadillo or something of the sort at that time. 

Looking at the ceiling of the room I saw little speckles of different colors winking at me. I felt the tears rolling down my checks, that one thing I've never been ashamed to show my feelings. I still stared at the ceiling my vision getting a bit blurry from all the tears. Before I knew it, I was in one of my more humorous memories with my father. This one had happened in about the middle of August.

"Father!" I shouted. I really needed to get a new string for my harp. It snapped again, what a piece of junk. "FATHER!" I yelled a bit louder. "Daddy?" I questioned as I came to the door of his study. "Dad! I need a new string!" I twisted the doorknob and walked into the empty study. "Where are you father?" I sighed and walked to the drawing room's door adjacent to the study. "Are you in there father?" I asked and I knocked three times. No one answered so I pulled the door open.

I dropped my moneybag and stared. "Oh my god!" I said and turned on my heel. 

I sat in fathers big dragon hide armchair behind his desk and covered my eyes. "Ewww. I'm never going to get that image out of my mind." 

"Honey?" I heard father ask from in front of my. I uncovered my eyes and looked at him. "It wasn't what it looked like." 

I broke into a smile and asked, "Then what was it if you weren't on the couch kissing Remus?" I started to snigger and father just looked at me.

"Ok, then that what it was, but, umm, here, let me tell you something." He pulled a chair from across the room and sat in it facing me. "Well Magdelana, some men like women, some people like men."

I put a hand up and silenced him. "Is this the gay story? Because if it is, Draco already gave it to me after I accidentally walked in on him and Harry in the shower." 

He looked at me with amusement quite openly plastered on his face, "Oh really?" He paused, "Well, it is the gay talk, so, I won't tell you if you've already heard it."

I laughed as he got back up and walked back into the drawing room. I called to him, "Don't hurt Remus, it's almost that time of the month!" I heard both of the men laugh and Remus said, "Don't worry, if he hurts me I'll get him back!" I laughed and walked over to get my moneybag. 

"Oh yes, Father, I need a new E string for my Harp!" I called and walked out of the room. 

I looked down at the floor then at the chair that Remus was suppose to be in. He was standing up now talking to Dumbledore, probably how father died. After he exchanged those words he came over to me and picked me up. He was a lot stronger than he looked, must be those wolf genes in him. "Oh god Magdelana, how could something like this ever happen?" He whispered to me. 

"I don't know daddy, I don't know." I covered my mouth in surprise. This was a first, calling him daddy. I mean we did spend a lot of time together over the summer, but daddy, what has got into me? 

He gave one low sob and we hugged each other just a bit tighter. If we are going to mourn might as well be together. 

I put my head in the crook of his shoulder and cried. His hands went into my gold curly locks and he just, well there isn't any other way of explaining this that I can think of, petted me. "Has any one told mother yet?" I asked him after a while. 

He looked at me and closed his eyes, a deep breath then, "Dumbledore just went off in Flow to bring her here."

"Mother's going to be pissed off." I said to him.

He gave me a stern look and said, "What have we said about using that kind of language around older people?" He smiled and he featured softened, "She's going to be one pissed off Mother. She going to be going off the god damn walls."

I shook my head and gave a small giggle, and they wondered where I got my language from. All the guys at my home (Draco Harry Father Remus Mr. Black Uncle Snape and Ron) are always swearing, even the girls that come over like Star and her older sister Hydra, are too. So of course I'm going to pick up a few words. 

I giggled some more then looked back at Remi, "It'll all be fine in the end right?" 

"Possibly." He said. I opened my eyes wide and gasped. How in the world could he say possibly? Aren't the grown ups suppose to tell us, 'of course its going to be al right?' Damn this situation!

~~~This situation in my head.

Will this situation ever end?~~~

~~~TBC~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n Woo hoo! Chapter 7/8 is done! *cheers* If you like it tell me if not, tell me too!

I picked Maggies POV poor little girl? Hehehe. 

Oh yeah, if the way the people are acting seem a bit real, its because I practically went through the same thing, some one close to me tried to commit suicide and it almost worked, I thought she was dead and damn, I was really depressed for like two weeks. Phew. Depression sucks.

Also, writing this story is letting a lot of my emotions out, so if it gets all-emotional, I was in an emotional mood. 

Yes here's my dream that I had- I had a dream of all the HP characters swimming with the dolphins, yes even Voldemort! ^.^; It was really really freaky. 

Review please!

Later

Scratches

Thanks to- EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED! (It's quite an ego booster! Hehehe ^-^)


	9. Living in Chaos

Author- Scratches

Date- Dec 29 2001

Disclaimer- I do not own any thing, "Harry Potter", that's JKR's stuff. I don't own Star, she belongs to CSG. I don not own the snippet at the end, that's The Offspring's. But! I do own Magdelana and the plot so BWA HAHA!

Warnings- Depression, crying, and Slash. Don't like don't read.

Spoilers- whichever books I feel like spoiling today! ^. ^;

A/n- Hello! I'm still looking for a beta reader. At this point, I don't give a damn that it is. I just need one for the New Year. And at the end, I have another story for you. 

Enjoy the chapter!

Twilight to Starlight

Living in Chaos

Star's POV

I looked across the room to Professor Lupin, did he just say Narcissa is going to be here soon? Oh my god. There is going to be hell to pay when she finds out. I shuddered once again, still seeing the image of him lying in the snow, gross. So here I am, Star Pellerin, in an armchair in Dumbledore office with Hermione Granger latched onto me crying her heart out. I had finally stopped after I went to try to comfort Maggie, she is so fucking confused, you can read her like a book. 

But I held onto Hermione, Lucius, in the end had meant a lot to all of us, even Ron who was sitting in the corner. Well since I'm here narrating to you, I mine as well tell you a little story about why he became such a good guy.

~

It was the middle of July, all of us teens (Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron and I) had just came back from a day at the beach down in Spain. Lucius had paid for us all by flow to have one day of fun. Weird, I never thought the word fun was in his vocabulary. We where all tanned, and let me tell you, Hermione looks damn good in a bikini. Smart and sexy, can't get any better than that, can it? 

We walked through the fire gate in Lucius' study and there was Dumbledore, Snape and Remus, three people who where popping up every where these days. Dumbledore shook Lucius hand then apparated away. Snape said something in his ear, which made Lucius smile and chuckle. Then he too disapparated to god knows where. Last was Remus, who didn't go anywhere but just sat staring at him with a small smile lighting up his features. 

"Father, we are back, if you haven't noticed yet." Draco said holding Harry's hand. 

"Oh I noticed son. How was your day?" He asked politely. What change in personality. He used to bite our heads off if we tried to talk to him so casually. 

"Do you really have to ask? Come on, can't you see all the love bites on his neck?" Ron said openly. Draco blushed and pulled his towel closer to his neck. 

"What!" Lucius exclaimed. "Don't even tell me you just spent the whole day kissing."

Harry and Draco now blushed, Hermione just laughed and I smirked. Ron just kind of shrugged, we where just getting used to this open gay relationship, even though I've known Drac has been gay for the longest time. Lucius just shook his head and waved us out of the room. 

Hermoine giggled behind her hand as we walked out towards the kitchen. "What the hell?" I said as something ran passed me. I noticed it as Draco's younger sister. "Watch where the hell you are going Maggie!" I yelled to her.

"Don't think I will!" she said turning around and running backwards. When she turned, she smashed into the door frame to her room. All of us cracked up except Ron who went over there to help her up. "This is so not funny!" She pouted and walked with us down to the kitchen. "I need ice." She told one of the house elves. 

So when she got her ice and we where loaded with sweets we walked to Draco's room, leaving Maggie with Narcissa. 

"This is so great!" Harry said to us.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He laughed and hugged Draco close to him. "I got the greatest friends in the world. I have the cutest boyfriend any one could have, and I'm not at the Dursleys." He exclaimed.

A 'knock' sounded at the door. "What timing ehe?" Hermione asked when she opened the door.

The ghost butler stood there and said, "Lucius would like to see you all at dinner at 5.00 sharp." He said and walked out. 

"Jeeze, weird. First he invites Hermione and I here, and now he wants us to stay for dinner?" Ron asked. "This is so not like your father Draco."

We all agreed and Draco volunteered to ask why he was turning over a new leaf at dinner. 

At dinner we all sat together around a large oak table. There was Remus, next to Lucius who was next to Draco, then Harry, Hermione, Me, Maggie, Ron and then Narcissa. Around the third course Draco popped the question. 

Lucius looked stunned. "What do you mean?" He paused and thought. "Oh! Oh, oh." He gave a nervous laugh and said, "For one thing, I invited Ron, is it, here because well I don't understand why I have held this grudge against his family for all this time, but now, I'm going to be a bit more civilized to his family." I noticed Ron blushing, poor boy. "And well Hermione is here because she is a friend of Harry who is welcomed here when ever, so you are now too. And well this whole new attitude is because I cannot stand what Voldemort is going to try to make me do." Magdelana, Narcissa, Ron, and Hermione flinched at the name. "I do not believe in what he wants me to do. So now, I became a spy, just like Severus." I looked at his plate and then at Remus, then back to us, "I just can't see people that I want to get to know and people that I love get hurt." We all gasped; he said the 'L' word. This was definitely a first. 

"Really, I'm welcomed here when ever?" Hermione said. Narcissa, Magdelana, and Lucius nodded. "That's really nice of you." She said to them. I couldn't help but noticed how she was tapping her foot nervously on the ground. It was so cute.

"This so cool." I finally said. "You will not regret this Lucius. These people are so wonderful." Oh my gosh, did I just say that about Hermione, Ron and Harry? I'm a Slytherin, I can't say stuff like that! Fuck man, I don't give a shit any more. Its just a house, doesn't mean anything, right? 

~

I looked out of the corner of my eye at Harry and Draco. Harry was still comforting Draco who had tears still flowing from his eyes. Poor Draco, but at least he had Harry. I sighed and looked at Hermione who subsided to only sniffles and a few tears. "This is complete and totally fuckin madness, am I right or what?" I said to her. 

She giggled and said, "Watch that language Star." I smiled and hugged her tightly.

I looked up as I heard the fire cackling. "Oh shit." I said loudly as Narcissa stepped out of it staring at Dumbledore. "Fuck." I murmured. This isn't going to be pretty.

~~~Embrace the Pain and See, 

By Taking it Back,

You Turn it Around~~~

~~~~TBC~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n- how'd you like it? Tell me in a review. Ok, I'm sorry this chapter was a flash back, a real plot is going to generate now that Narcissa is here I promise!

My story- ok, I had my friend come over yesterday and she read the 8 chapters that I had done. And well she said it was Serious but Funny at the same time. A humorous angst story? I dunno if I could live up to that. But then again she just said it was really funny because Lucius died. How mean is that? I mean Lucius is a cool guy in my story…. Right? 

Later! 

Scratches

PS- I NEEEEED A BETA READER!!

Thanks to- 

Sould sister- it was a very scary dream. But Oliver and Draco in swim trunks was worth it! And they all don't live there. They are just always at the mansion hanging out or umm doing other stuff.

Trey- hehe my bad if I sounded like a bitch, but I can't help that. Hmm just please, say it either sucks or you like it cause you are sonfusing me!!! ^.^; But, its slash like we said, and I could have made EVERY ONE gay! Bwa haha now would that have been evil?

Draco Malfoy n Harry Potter- hehe. I love happy them BAM its all sad. ^.- I'm so massed up huh? Dark fics are the best. Oh post some dark stuff and I'll so read and review it! ^.^

Nora- Thanks 4 the review!

Karl- Jennie, just be quiet. You don't like slash, so please, stay away from T2S. you'll be tainted with my evil! *Evil Laugh*

Draco Malfoy is my Love slave- hmm I'll try to sneak some in. But I did mention love bites/ hickies in this chapter. ^.^; *Giggles* I'll seriously think of some D/H lovin soon. (Aren't they just so cute?)

THANKS TO EVERY ONE ELSE WHO I HAVE FORGOT! *Laughter in background*

DUDES I'M FINALLY GETTING SNOW HERE IN LITTLE RHODEY! WOOHOO! I'm going to to sled when we get a few inches!!! (hell a girl can go sleding and freeze her ass off right?)


	10. One More Person

Author- Scratches, Dee, KitKat  
  
Date- Dec29  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything "Harry Potter" that's JKR's. I don't own Star, she is CSG. I do own the plot and Magdelana Malfoy.  
  
Warnings- Slash swearing.  
  
Pairings- Lucius/Remus Draco/Harry  
  
A/N- I got bored, what can I say.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Twilight to Starlight  
  
One More Person  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
  
  
Oh god, this really can't be good. Narcissa Malfoy just walked out of the fireplace quite miffed. I don't really think I'm going to be able to comprehend her reaction. But then again, I know she is going to flip out.  
  
I watched as she took Magdelana from Remus' arms and held onto her. I looked at Star who shrugged, she didn't know what was going to happen next either.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Narcissa and said, "Lucius was found dead this morning by your children out back on the hill before the Quidditch pitch." It seemed as if it was a recording now, say it one more time and you'll be a broken record!  
  
Narcissa looked at him and put Magdelana on the floor. Calmly she turned on us teens and said, "Get out of the room for a few minutes, I don't want you to hear this."  
  
"Mother?" Draco asked.  
  
"Draco, just get the hell out of here." She said.  
  
Narcissa could be a very humorous woman if she wanted to be. If this was any other situation I know we all would have cracked up laughing. So we all walked solemnly out the door and we sat on the steps before Dumbledore's office.  
  
Once the door closed a very very angry voice was heard. I saw Star take Maggie in her arms and cover her ears. I saw her reasoning with that. Don't let her hear how he died.  
  
Narcissa was quite plainly not trying to keep her voice down. What a sight it must have been to see her yelling at Dumbledore with Snape and Remus holding her back from attempting murder. Well on that thought, I'm glad I'm not in there.  
  
I blinked my eyes from my thoughts and looked around at every one out here. To the left of me was Star and Maggie. Over to the right was Draco and Harry who where kissing. When something bothers me, I'll find Harry and hell make me feel all better, that's one of Draco's favorite verses. Oh god, it was like a war comfort, them always kissing or smiling at each other seductively. Oh and once, I saw Draco slap Harry's ass, it was very disturbing, but you get used to it after a while. Ron was pacing back and forth across a blue rug, if he wasn't careful Dumbledore might make him buy a new one, he was wearing down the threads he's been walking on it so long now.  
  
I sighed and noticed the voices inside had subsided just a bit. Now it was Remus who was yelling at Dumbledore. I had never ever heard him use such vulgar language before. Then again he was best friends with Sirius back in school so he must have picked a bit up from him.  
  
I feel so broken inside, my heart just shattered when I found out. Lucius was really cool once you got to know him. I mean he could be a prick, but he was really cool. He had changed over a new leaf, I'm never going to be able to forget him now, after what he did to help Draco and Harry. I'm going to miss him.  
  
But, poor Remus and Narcissa, they lost one of the people closest to them, I can't tell you how much that hurts, because I don't know. If I did I doubt I'd be able to tell you any way.  
  
So now I get on my feet and walked over to Star and Maggie. I sat with them and hugged them both. They needed to be comforted now.  
  
They lost someone they knew and loved. Maggie her father and Star her confident. That's not something a lot of people know. She started to tell Lucius everything over the summer. She then told me he was a very good therapist. I'll take her word for that.  
  
But now the noise in the room had finally stopped for the most part. Now all we had to do is wait for them to let us walk back in there and talk about what has happened.  
  
Oh, I just can't wait!  
  
  
  
~~~~TBC~~~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n- Hermione's mind. A little different than you thought it to be right? She's a very sarcastic person to herself I think. My opinion anyway.  
  
I'm listening to No doubt and I'm bored. Bwa ha ha now go leave a nice review in the little box so you can make my day!  
  
Later!  
  
Scratches  
  
Thanks to- all that reviewed  
  
  
  
POST SCRIPT- Every body check out Love Ridden by Romie one of the best fictions I have EVER read! (its also Harry draco slash ehehe) 


	11. Tattered and Torn

My thanks section is first, a change!

Thanks to-

IDJHG- BSB? They suck! Pop sucks!! Bwa haha! (Metal and techno is the best! Especially early metal like; Judaist Priest and White Zombie!)

Prongs- You really like it? I feel so honored! Yeah it does sound like ABD. ^.^; did I ever review for that story? But I'm telling you. It was really good. Now all I have to do is read the second one! LoL

CSG-Heheh I know, I thought what star was thinking was cute too, that's why I put it in there! ^-^ Cool! I'm so glad you didn't mind me putting some other information about Star in there I made up. I know, Lucius was really cool! I like to do other personalities to certain characters. Him and Severus are my fave to mess around with, it just so fun!

The Earth Sorceress- Woohoo I got another Beta! The more the merrier! I'm glad you like the story!

Tee- you like the flash backs? Thanks a lot! Getting in the mind of the character is sooo fun!

Ryn- isn't it really sad? Another beta woohoo!

Soulsister- Change is a good thing!

DUDES I GOT LIKE 60 REVIEWS IM SOOOO HAPPY! ^-^ *does the dance they do in the Bloodhound Gangs video BadTouch* (I know how to do that too! ^-^ random info there)

Author- Scratches

Date- December 30, 2001

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing "Harry Potter". The things "Harry Potter" belong to JKR. I do not own the lyrics at the bottom, they belong to Slipknot. I don't own Star. She is a creation of CSG. Go read Changing houses by here after reading my chapter! ^.^ I do own the plot and Magdelana Malfoy.

Warnings- Slash and SWEARING (I'm serious this time, this is what was said in the room! O.o)

Pairings- Draco/Harry Lucius/Remus (any other pairings idea's?)

A/n- I'm glad everybody is enjoying this story! It makes me feel all special inside. I mean, it's insane how I have 60 some odd reviews. (Tell all your friends folks!) And in this chapter, I'm going to become Narcissa and say what I think I would say in the situation. Which means a hell of a lot of fuckin swearing! I'm warning you now!

Enjoy!

Twilight to Starlight

Tattered and Torn

Narcissa's POV

Once I saw the door lock I turned on Dumbledore. "What the hell did you just fucking say? My husband is dead? That's fucking absurd! How can that be when I just talked to the fucking man last night? Huh, answer me you shit! Oh my god! Why would you tell me something like this! This is shit!" I gave him my iciest of glares. "Well answer me Albus. What is the fucking meaning to this?"

"Narcissa, calm down. Lucius is dead. Draco and the others found him as I said before." Dumbledore told me.

"Ok. If he is fucking dead then where's his body? How'd he die huh?" I was sarcastic, this didn't seem very good.

"Well Narcissa if you want to see his body, its on his desk in the body bad. Stupid!" Remus said to me.

"Well that was fucking rude!" I said to him.

"Well you're fucking rude!" Remus shouted back to me.

"Well I cannot help that." I told them.

"Oi." I heard Severus mutter.

"Ok, come on, tell me how he died. I'm waiting." I shouted.

"Damn it woman, calm down." Severus shouted Back to me. 

"Shut up Severus!" I said to him. "How the hell did he die?" I asked again.

Remus walked briskly over to me and glared at me, wow, scary. "You really want to know how he fucking died huh? Well it was fucking suicide!"

"You got to be fucking joking. Lucius said he would never commit suicide! This is fucking stupid! Don't lie to me Remus, I thought you where better than that."

Dumbledore now spoke to me, "He not joking, or tripping or anything, he is dead serious." 

"What the hell! This is not right! How could he commit fucking suicide? That ass hole!" Dumbledore now pointed to the bag on his desk. 

I walked over to it and he unzipped it. "This is gross!" I said shocked. "Eww," I said again while looking at the mess below me. I guess it was suicide.

"Shit shit shit shit shit! What the fuck am I going to do now? Huh? I got fuckin two kids! Damnit! And now I'm fucking widow! I'm to young! But the kids! My god. Why they hell would he do something like this! This is insane! What the hell was that shit head thinking!" I fumed some more and went ranting on, it must have been comical if it wasn't on such a serious subject.

"Calm down damnit!" Severus said. I shut up and stared at him. "We all know about how the children feel, they where all crying their eyes out earlier. Hell we where too. Except Remus who was knocked out."

"Hey, I didn't get knocked out on purpose! I fuckin fell!" Remus shouted at him.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "What _are_ we going to do now?"

"Well I have thought of a few things." Dumbledore said. He started a whole analysis of the situation. Most of it made sense. 

In the end we all decided that we where going to have a private funeral here on the Hogwarts grounds and I would stay here for a few weeks with my children. I really I have no idea what must going through their minds, I mean losing their father or friend, oh god. 

I just hope none of them are going to have to go in for counseling. Those shrinks are very fucking scary. Plus they don't need to know our business. 

I stood from my seat after I apologized for my behavior and opened the door. 

~~~Tattered and torn

in the blink of an eye

Tattered and torn

In the space of a second~~~

~~~~~TBC~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n- Was it just me or did Narcissa seem in denial in the beginning? Hmm I don't think I made any n e one Canadian in this chapter. Hehehe ^.^

I'm not quite sure where I want to go with this now. I'm debating on skipping to the next morning at breakfast or that night in the dorms with all the teens letting it all out. ^.^; 

Tell me what you think in a review, cause this will be what YOU want. Lol. I think it would be fun to see what happens in the dorms. ^.^' Maybe Seamus will pop up! LoL. CSG. You know all the fun that I could have with Seamus right? LoL

Later peoples!

Scratches

PS- REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!


	12. During the Night

My thanks section first, AGAIN!

Soul sister- Are you serious? OMG! If you think that is bad, you wouldn't want to hear me at school! But hell, her Husband just died, what do u think!

Nora- I feel special now that it's implanted up there! Are you still watching Magdelana for me?

HeHe!- Hmm you think? It would be fun if I did ya know?

Ch0Chang- First off how can Narcissa be OOC if we don't exactly know what she is like? She is mentioned what maybe 2 times through the books. And second I told you it was slash. It's there in EVERY chapter of the pairings. It's my story and I think Harry is cute as a gay boy.

IDJHG- I'm glad I could change your mind, Narcissa is another one of my faves to write about cause you can do anything to her and its almost always legal!

Gwenhwyfar Emrys- Ok long thing coming up- The rating is PG 13 because its not that explicit I think. Then again, I have standards to live up to, right Roxi? That's too bad. My Dad doesn't care if I swear, just not in his face. Ok, Narcissa swearing, sorry about making it all choppy. I was in a swearing mood. Remember, this story is all about the moods that I'm in. Which is really scary because there really hasn't been a happy one yet right. And Remi was pissed off. Sorry if I tainted him with my evil. And how Harry and Draco got together is more or less explained in Fairie Boi, written by me. Like it says in the summary, "This is a branch off of Fairie Boi, but indirectly" I suggest you go and read that. And Lucius doesn't go pouring his soul to every one. Ok. I'm sorry if I'm trying to change Lucius' image to a good guy. I can't help it if I like the dude. He's chill. 

Chaos-Chan- Its all good! Lol at least I got one review from you! Umm glad I got you into Draco/Harry. It's been a pleasure! But I'll have to agree. They are so cute together!

ENOUGH OF THE GOD DAMN 'THANKS' SECTION!

(Oh guess what, my muse came back to me. So bwa ha ha!)

Author- Scratches

Date- Dec 31

Disclaimer- Do I have to keep typing these things up? Look in earlier chapters.

Warnings- Slash Swearing. 

Pairings- Lucius/Remus Draco/Harry

A/n- Don't feel like writing one. (this is in THIRD PERSON!) [ewww U2 is playing on the radio, let me go and hang myself now]

Twilight to Starlight

During the Night

Narcissa walked into Hermione's dormitory and found all of 'her' children sprawled around the room. On the right side of the bed lay Harry and her son, holding onto each other. In the middle lay Magdelana and Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. On the left side of the bed lay Hermione and Star, both smiling. On the red chair under the window that showed the moon, Ron lay there with one leg over an armrest. 

The older woman smiled at them and sighed. 'That was a hell of a lot they had to go through today,' she thought. She leaned against the door frame and kept looking at the children until someone came up behind her. 

"Isn't it quaint how they all are there together?" She looked up in the face of Severus Snape. 

"I wouldn't have thought them all to be so strong." She looked through her bangs and took his hand. "It's a shame how he went. I'm still wondering why he did something like that." Narcissa whispered to him. 

Severus leaned own and planted a feather soft kiss on her forehead. "You'll be all right 'Cissa. Just be strong." The tears started to trickle down the side of her face for the fourth time that day. "Narcissa, don't cry on me again. Come on." He held her tight and kissed her cheek. 

Narcissa sniffled and wiped a few of the tears from her face. "It just," sniffle, "I don't know," sniffle, "what I," sniffle, "am going to do." She started to cry on his shoulder. "Oh god, I'm sorry Severus, I really shouldn't be doing this." She pushed past him and ran down the corridor to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she stared at her puffy red eyes and her runny nose. Narcissa tried to laugh but all that came out was a few sobs. 

"Who is in here?" Some one asked from another stall. 

"Who are you?" Narcissa asked.

A ghost popped out of a bathroom stall and looked at her. "I'm Myrtle." She looked at her. "Oh you poor thing." Myrtle floated over to Narcissa and sat on the sink across from her. "Well who _are_ you?" the ghost asked.

"Narcissa." 

The ghost peered at her and asked timidly, "What happened?" 

Narcissa started to tell Myrtle what has happened that day, then she stopped. "I cannot believe that I am telling a ghost this!" Narcissa laughed.

"Hey, I'll take that as an insult." Myrtle said and floated hastily down to her toilet. "If you don't want to talk, fine!"

The woman sighed and shook her head, "Sorry, it's just ironic. I mean, my husband has died, and now I'm talking to a ghost!"

"Oh the irony." Myrtle said sarcastically. "You know, ghosts have feelings too!" With that Myrtle flushed her toilet and left the bathroom. 

Sighing Narcissa sat on the vanity and yawned. Checking her watch she gasped. 'Four in the morning?' she though, 'I must really have been caught up in the time if I had stayed watching the kids that long.' She shrugged and hopped off the sink.

Walking out of the bathroom she walked to her room and collapsed on the bed. Not even a minute later, she was fast asleep.

~~~~TBC~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n- Ok, after my few hours of writers block, I got this chapter out, so how was it? Did it suck? Was this Narcissa a bit better to imagine? I hope it was. I promise to get some Draco/Harry action. Maybe even Star and Hermione. Maybe. I already have the ending thought out, and I'm going to be writing it soon. I'm hoping for maybe about 6 more chapters of this epic. Then maybe a sequel. See I'm thinking ahead, it's a first. ^.^; I'm in a sarcastic mood. WOOHOO! 

Ok, now on, in the ending authors notes I'm going to put a good slash story you should check out after you have read mine! 

The story today is- Chatroom Anatomy by Silent Stalker. (One of my faves! ^.^)

OK, now I'm annoyed with this typing and stuff so happy New Year to all and don't get too smashed OK? Don't be like some people I know. ^. ^; 

Paz- Like yourself?

Me- NOO! I don't know what you are talking about.

Paz- then why are you drinking Jack Daniel's?

Me- cause I stole Marshas drink stupid!

Paz- okkk……

Me- Yeah duh!

Well every one Review and make my self esteem go up a notch! *giggle* 

Later

Scratches

Ps- my new years resolution is to Pass school with a 3.2 GPA *smile*


	13. Early Bird

Dudes! I found a mistake. My "thanks" Sections really aren't thanks at all. Its more like a "reflection" Section. So now to reflect on my reviews- Thanks to every one who reviewed. I'm to lazy to actually write each reflection out. 

Author- Scratches

Date- January 2, 2002

Disclaimer- Don't own nothing except the Plot and Magdelana.

Warnings- **SLASH**! (see its in big bold letters, you can't miss it!)

Spoilers- what every feels like being spoiled today.

Pairings- Harry/Draco (when the hell did that ever change? Stupid me!) Lucius/Remus 

A/n- Have fun reading this chapter. APC helped me write it this morning. Yummy Maynard James Keenan with Long hair. Excuse me while I drool over his sexy body and long hair. O.o he's soo HOT. We'll more A/N at the bottom, Enjoy.

Twilight to Starlight

Early Bird

Draco's POV

I poked Harry after a few minutes of staring at him. Harry wriggled in his spot scrunched his nose up. I poked his side again and giggled. He swatted at me like I was a fly. "You are so cute." I told him as I hugged him. 

He opened his eyes and looked at me fuzzily. "What the hell?" I passed him his glasses.

"What a nice way to greet me." I said flashing him a smile. 

Harry chuckled and placed a kiss on my nose, "I know, wasn't it?" I giggled. "Can I try again?"

I looked him in his green eyes and said, "You can try." He smirked and placed a kiss on my lips. 

"Good morning my little sex driven- uh, Draco." He smiled innocently and I laughed. 

"You are just a little horn dog in the morning aren't you?" I told him.

He winked and kissed me again, "You know it." 

I lay on my back and turned my head so I could look at him, "Harry, what are we going to do with you?" I asked. 

"I don't know, but I do have an idea." Harry winked at me and crawled on top of me. "I could do this," He kissed me with the morning passion he has. "Or this," he kissed down my neck and then looked at me again. "Or this!" His hands made their way down my chest and down to my waist. 

I started to laugh as he tickled me. After a minute or so, a pillow whacked us. "Go back to fuckin sleep man. Its like seven Draco." Star told me.

"Yeah, personally, I like to sleep with out you two getting it on." I heard Magdelana's muffled voice say. 

"We aren't getting it on." I said defensively. 

"Just shut up Draco." Hermione said sleepily. "Sleep, need sleep." I heard a yawn and a rustle of covers. 

"Can't you all just shut up?" I now heard Ron say.

"Go to sleep Ron." Star said. I laughed and looked at Harry who had fell back asleep on my chest. "That goes to you," yawn, "to Draco." 

"Star, you amaze me sometimes. You said two whole sentences with out a swear in it." I said playfully to her.

"Shut the fuck up dip shit." I heard her say to me. 

"Star, come on, its like seven in the morning." I heard Hermione say. 

"What ever you say Hermy." Star said.

"Good now go to sleep." I told every one. 

With in a few minutes, I could hear the small snores coming from Star and the wheezing from my sister. I smiled and placed a kiss on Harry's head before falling asleep once again.

~~~~~TBC~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- ok.. happy. Woohoo! Was that a change or what? I needed to get off of my writer's block, which really sucks. Ummm the happy tunes of A Perfect Circle contributed to this 'piece of art'. Hmm. My dad just came in from shopping. What fun. Well today I went back to school. It sucked butt because I was really tired! And I made a deal with my Krissy. I'm going to go Girly girl one day, if she goes gothic/freak/grunge. So more or less we are trading personalities and styles for a day. Scary ehe?

Story that you should check out after review this lovely chapter- All Torn Down written by Obake

Its really cool.

Peace out.

Scratches

Ps- I neeeed ideas.. I mean, I have the last 3 written but, I neeeed ideas for the next 2-4 chapters. I mean… I can only pull so many twisted ideas from my head, ya know? So give me a few good or bad ideas, I'll see what I can do. 

To my betas- I wanna make a whole new file just for the Beta copies of it. So can 

Ice Draco Jeff Hardy's girl revise chapters 1-6 for me?

Ryn revise chapters 7-12

The earth goddess 13- 18 (once I get them posted)

And I think there will be about 20 chapters. So.. ya know? (7 more to go)


	14. Fun and Scyring

Reflections- I'm reflecting my thanks to all of my reviewers! Thanks you all. And the few who's mind I have changed about slash, I feel special.

Author- Scratches

Date- Dec 3, 2002

Disclaimer- Look back in chapter 10

Claimer- I own Magdelana and The PLOT! *Insane Laughter*

Warnings- Slash

Pairings- H/D L/R (L= Lucius, if you haven't figure that out yet.)

A/n- Hmm dude, over like 80 reviews, do you know how much that makes me feel loved? Well since I'm so loved, I'm going to write in a bit of Harry and Draco since every body just loves them so. Who should Ron hook up with? I'm trying to decide between Cho Chang (I know, flame me please!) Lavender Brown and Padma Patil. But, I'm going to make Seamus pop up here soon. *smile*

Twilight to Starlight

Fun and Scryring

Harry's POV

It was Monday when I saw the rest of the school again. We had all decided that we where going to camp out in Hermione's Prefect dormitory. Dobby and Winky where more than happy to help us out with the food and all. 

We all walked into the hall and looked around at which table to sit at, lately Star and Draco had been sitting at the Gryffindors table, but we had sat at the Slytherins table before too. Draco's mother was standing behind professor Snape telling him something while he was grinning like an idiot. Remus was also at the head table, at his side was a rather large dog eating a plate of eggs, sausage and ketchup. 

I glanced over at Draco who was standing next to me in the doorway looking at the head table. 

"Did you know Snuffles was coming to visit?" He asked me after a while.

I shook my head, "I would at least think they would have told me if my own dog was coming to the school."

He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "Probably Remus wanted him here. You know, best friends and all." 

"That's very true," I said to him. "Well where are we going to sit today?" I asked Draco.

"Well boys, you can sit with the table Dumbledore set up for us." I heard the voice of Narcissa behind us.

"Mother, getting cozy with Snape now?" Draco said to her. I could just manage to keep the smile small. She started to blush but crushed us in a tight hug.

"Don't you even go there mister." She said after letting us go. "Since I'm a single woman now, I've been looking at my options." Narcissa smiled and said, "I mean there's not many men around here my age. I mean there's Remus too, but he's gay so. And then there is the Muggle Studies teacher but he's just weird." She sighed and looked at the dog sitting next to Remus, "And the other is an escaped convict. So I can't even go there." She smiled at us and pulled us to a table in the front right corner. 

I sat next to Draco and Hermione. Next to Draco were his mother and then sister who were pushing her home fries around on the plate. Ron was next, then Star, finally, next to Hermione. Star had this really funny look on her face and every few moments she would look up at Hermione, smiling with her eyes dancing a little more each time. 

I piled a bunch of eggs trounced in pepper and started to hiss in spiciness. "Holy crap!" I grabbed for my goblet of orange juice and gulped it down. After fanning my mouth for a bit and drinking Draco's chocolate milk I asked, "What the hell did you do to the pepper?" 

Star and Hermione cracked up laughing and Draco said, "Well the way you pour it on there, you needed to be taught a lesson, so I had them charm the pepper." He smirked. 

"Oh you bloody devil." I cursed and glared at my boyfriend.

"Is it that obvious?" He told me. 

Looking at him, I said, "Draco Malfoy I don't know how I put up with you."

"Hmm, I think you do." He countered.

"No, I don't think I do." I said back. 

"Yes you do!" He pushed his chair out and stood up.

"I don't know if I do." I told him while looking up at him.

"I know you know why, Harry." He said to me while ruffling my hair, "And, watch out, the Milk, it was Hicctopus." He smiled sweetly and ran off.

A second later I was running after him and out of the great hall. "There's what in that milk?!" I asked.

"Hicctopus, it's a potion that makes you hiccup." He smiled at him and ran further down the hall. 

"Oh you little boogie." I said bolting after him. 

On the charms corridor I finally caught up to him. "So, have you figured out why you put up with me?" He asked innocently even though I had cornered him up against a wall. 

"I'm not sure." I said smiling, I think I have finally figured out why I put up with Draco. 

"Can I remind you why?" Drac asked me and I nodded. He leaned up and placed his hand on my cheek and touched it gently. "Its because I'm so hot, and sexy, and a good kisser, and a cutie, and hot, funny, smart, sensitive, and its because-"

"We're in love." I was staring into his eyes and he looked back at me. A second later I had captured his lips with mine and pinned him against the wall. He kissed me back just as fiercely and passionate.

"Cause I'm smart, hot, cute, funny, cute," I heard a mocking voice from behind me. 

Draco and I pulled apart and we looked at the people behind us. "Star," Draco scolded.

"Wait a second, they are going to do a replay of you two." Ron said smiling. 

"We're in love." Hermione said with a mock high pitched voice. 

"I do not sound like that!" I said. Ron laughed. Draco just looked on.

Star leaned in and placed her lips on Hermiones. To my surprise Hermione pressed back onto Star and they kissed. They stopped when Draco stamped his foot. "Come on now, Harry and I are the star same sex couple! I'm so going to be offended by this."

Hermione and Star laughed. "Don't worry Draco. We won't take the spot light from you." Hermione spoke.

A second later we all where laughing our asses off. 

In potions at the end of the day, Snape held us all back. He told us to be on our guard around other students. He also told us that it had leaked out somehow that Lucius had died. We all looked shocked. None of us would have told anyone. 

I held onto Draco as we walked out, now we had to watch our backs from someone being dead. This was so not right. 

We all walked to Hermione's room since it was the most comfortable and homely. Ron collapsed in his chair again, Star and Hermione fell down on the bed and Draco stood in front of the fireplace staring at the coals. 

"Draco, don't take it so hard. Just chin up." I told him in his ear and kissed his cheek.

He looked at me then shushed me. "I'm going to scryer the fire." He turned from me and poked the coals around with the iron poker then sat down on the stone hearth. 

About twenty minutes went by with him just looking in the fire when Draco screamed. I caught him as he spilled backwards. He pointed his wand at the fire and whispered, "Extingjo*"

I looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?" 

Drac looked up at me and asked, "Do you love me Harry?" A tear ran down his cheek.

"Of course I do." I kissed the tear away.

"Promise me that you'd love me even if I did something wrong." He asked me.

"I promise that I love you. I love your faults." I told him.

He leaned at me and asked, "Promise me again."

"I promise Draco." He latched onto me and started to cry again.

A few minutes later he had cried himself to sleep and the rest of the occupants where staring at me. "Do you reckon we should tell the adults about this?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked over all of us, "No, not yet." After a moments pause she added, "No one say anything about this until Draco wakes up and is coherent." 

~~~~TBC~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Extingjo- (x-ting-yo) a spell that puts out fire.

A/n- Hahaha Ron sounded like a redneck, "ya reckon"? ok. Hermione and Star action. Woohoo! And Sirius shows up! *laughs evily* and how did it leak out that Lucius was dead? 

Review so I have enough courage to post again!

(My CD player on my computer is fixed! Yay! I'm listening to phat Mp3's hehehe.)

Pretty long chapter, did you like it? Did it suck? Tell me in a review, Flames will be used to roast hot-dogs and Flamers will be thrown into my basement to be eaten by the purple and green polka-dotted Zombies I breed.

Peace out!

Scratches

Ps- do they have home fries in England? If so what are they called?


	15. Interlude II

Reflections on my reviews- Thanks to all that Reviewed! (o0o0 and I got ideas too keep them coming!)

Author-Scratches

Date- January 6, 2002

Disclaimer- Look back in other chapters for referance

Claimer- Magdelana and Plot.

Warnings- Slash (Duh!)

Pairings- Harry/Draco Lucius/Remus Star/Hermione? Sevi/Cissa?

A/N- Dude! Like over 85 reviews, sweeet. I'm really cold, and bored. And who should I pair with Ron? Ron *does* need some one to love him! I've been thinking Magdelana, but the age difference. And 'Cissa, Severus or Sirius? I'm been thinking that one over too. A question, is Blaise Zabini a boy or a girl? Its pissing me off royaly. So if you can answer that please tell me in the REVIEW. (My feet fell asleep a second ago, isn't that just spiffy?)

Twilight to Starlight

Interlude II

Since I have mild writers block I decided to write another interlude. Its going to be quite simple and maybe even questionable. But I don't care, I just needed another 'chapter' out on fan fiction.net

Current pairings- 

Harry/Draco

Lucius/Remus (I know, Lucius is dead but for the sake of the story)

Star/Hermione (Fem slash, I've never wrote fem slash!)

Fawks/Hedwing…….. Just kidding 

Future Pairings, Maybe-

Severus/Narcissa

Sirius/Narcissa

Ron/Blaise Zabini (?) 

Ron/Cho (?)

_______________________________________________________________

What has happened so far:

Lucius dies, D H Hr R St find him. Every one cries. Remus Snape Magdelana show up and cry. Remus faints. Harry comforts Draco. Narcissa shows up. Hermion looks at it logically. Star looks at Hermione logically. Narcissa flipps out on Dumbledore. Remus flipps out on Narcissa. Snape flipps out on both of them. Kids fall asleep in Hermione's room. Narcissa looks at them, Snape shows up. Narcissa crys on his shoulder. Narcissa flees to Myrtles Bathroom and tells Myrtle what has happened. Myrtle gets offened by Narcissas comment. Kids wake up from Harry tickling Draco. Star gets angry. Hermione calms her down. Sirius shows up as Snuffles. Narcissa is whispering to Severus. Draco pulls a prank on Harry. Confess their love and smake up. Hermione and Star reenact H and D's make out. Some body finds out about Lucius being dead. Back in Hermione's room Draco freaks out after Scryring the fire. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What is to be expected-

Seamus popping up.

More Harry and Draco kissing.

Who gets Narcissa.

Star and Hermione freaking out.

Sirius Freaking out.

Remus Freaking out.

Magdelana being quiet.

Lucius' Funeral.

And……..

VOLDEMORT!

*evil laugh* I couldn't leave him out! *hugs Voldie*

Voldemort- Get off of me you insane author.

Me- cannot do! *snuggles* I just love my Voldie woldie.

Draco, Harry, Ron, Star,Hermione, and everyone else- *snicker*

Me- Bwa haha! Voldie is one of my fave characters!

Voldie- Really? *Raises shaved eyebrow*

Me- Ya! Du bist besouvin!

Voldie- I am?

Me- But of course!

Draco- What about me? Why can't I be drunk!?

Me- Du bist Blod!

Harry- Draco isn't 'blod' (I can't make an umlouf)

Me- True true. I cannot call my drakie wakie stupid.

Hermione- *sigh* What is with people and Draco?

Me and Harry and NEVILLE?- He's sooooooo fine! 

Me and Harry- *looks at Neville* huh?

Neville- *Big sweatdrop* *weak grin* I think I better go! *runs off*

Lucius- Why did you kill me? I mean I'm the coolest!

Me- *Evil Laugh* I couldn't help it. But don't worry Lucius. I'll sneak you back in some how! I don't like to see my Remus all sad and depressed.

Remus- *looks miffed* Yeah right! *sniffles* That's why you and your little brother killed me in that ficcie you wrote the other day.

Me- *Holds hands in air* Don't take offence. Remember, we killed every one except Draco and Fluffy. *Cuddles fluffy*

Remus- You are strange.. *Walks away slowly*

Star- Hey! I'm here talk to me!

Me- Star! *glomps onto her* *Flashes a peace sign* Star is the coolest origional character with Magdelana!

Star- You know it! *Hugs back and winks*

Harry- You all are giving me the willies, I think Draco and I will leave now!

Me- Awww! Don't go! Then again, this is getting tedious! So leave all of you! Except Voldie *Glares at Voldemort who was trying to sneak away through the bed room window.* What have I told you about sneaking out of the window? *Pulls Voldie back in my the foot.* Stupid man. 

Voldemort- Onna! 

Me- I know I'm one. Du bist einen Limo!

Voldemort- I am not a lemon lime soda!

Me- Yes you are!

Voldemort- I'm leaving! *pulls out wand and disapperates*

While this was going on every one just looked on kinda scared.

Me- *sad face* Since Voldie is gone, I'll have to stop this party! Later peoples!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

A/n ok yes I know scary. But I needed to get off of my writers block. I don't know what to do in the next chapter. I'm quite stuck. And mid terms are coming up so don't be mad if I don't post more than 2 every week all right? And I don't feel like spell checking this piece of crap today alright? 

Oh yes,

Who should Ron be with? Who should Narcissa be with?

Peace out!

Scratches

Ps- Blaise is going to be a girl now all righty?

Stories-

Strength by Prongs (the one with 46 stories)

Days gone by, are they really gone? By someone 2 and krazy kris (Its Hetero)


	16. Avdentes Fortuna Juvat

Reflections- Thanks to all!

Author- Scratches

Date- Jan 7 2002

Disclaimer- Don't own anything "Harry Potter" or any thing "Star Pellerin"

Claimer- I own all "Magdelana Malfoy" and "Plot"

Warnings- Slash. If you haven't figured that out by now, you're sad.

Pairings- Harry/Draco Lucius/Remus Seamus and his Ron clone. (Just kidding) Star/Hermione. 

Authors Note- Ok, I know I've been having fun with the chapters lately, but hell, I can't help it, I'm back at school! As much as I whine about hating school, I really don't. I enjoy it a lot! I wrote most of this chapter during English class while I should have been paying attention about "Rank Inhalations"…. I mean "Great Expectations." That book is so fxcking boring! It's like give me a 12 gage and let me shoot Pip, that weirdo. The ending was contributed while I was eating a half melted half crushed NuttyButty bar. It was quite tasty! Well onto the story! 

Twilight to Starlight

Avdentes Fortuna Juvat

Magdelana's POV

The next afternoon while Harry, Draco, Hermione, Star, Ron, and I ate lunch, a fellow Gryffindor bounced over and started to play with Ron's hair. I looked up at him and asked, "Seamus, what the bloody hell *are* you doing?"

He smiled at me and went into a long explanation. "I'm playing with Ron's ginger fluffy curly lovely hair that I think looks so gorgeous on him, not to mention he gets all red from embarrassment. And don't even start to say how strait you are, Ronnie! Cause I've heard you talking in your sleep." I saw him wink at me and smile even wider. "So Ron, when are you going to come and let me Fa-"

"That's quite enough Mr. Finnegin!" Mother said from behind them. 

I chuckled and scooped a large quantity of mashed potatoes into my mouth. 

"Chew honey, it's a wonder." I stuck my tongue out at her and smiled. "Now Seamus, what *is* with you and teasing Ron so unmercifully that way?"

Seamus sighed and said, "Because I just *love* Ron. He is *so* cute!" Seamus sighed and I giggled behind my hand. Gay guys are just so adorable!

My forked dived into my string beans and I chewed on them for a second before swallowing. "You know Mag, you *are* going to choke one of these days if you don't chew your food." I heard Hermione tell me. I made a face at her and looked at my brother.

Draco was making eyes at Harry who was smiling with that oh so funny way he does. He pulls just the left side of his mouth up and the right side over. It was definitely cute. I smirked to myself. Harry of course had one hand under the table holding Draco's they where always touching in some way or another. Yes, they where all ways touching. But sometimes it was way too much PDA. (P.ublic D.isplay of A.ffection) But to me it was nothing, I have become quite used to it. 

I smiled slightly and laughed. While I was thinking, Seamus had somehow made his way onto Ron's lap. "But Ron! I think you'd look positively smashing if I was always next to you." He directed to all of us. "Doesn't a red head look good with a dirty blonde." He paused, "No pun intended!" I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

"You know what?" Star started.

"What?" Seamus said to her.

"Chicken butt, but that's not it. Ron' is strait. Would you like me to spell it out for you?" Seamus nodded. "S-T-R-A-I-T! Strait! He is not bent like you Seamus. He does not go for guys! Ok? He likes the female race! He likes boobs! He likes other things girls have that guys don't! Do you get the picture now?" 

Seamus smirked, "If he liked things that women have and guys don't have, does he like girls with PMS? Cause if he did, he'd be drooling over you right now." I cracked up laughing. Ron, Harry, Draco, and Narcissa smacked him upside the head. "Ouch! That really hurt!"

Mom looked at him and said, "You know, Star cannot help that she has PMS. Damn, I can't even help that. It's just something that happens. Now I don't have to tell you all about it now do I?" 

"No mother, that's why we had that class with Promfrey last year. She told us all how things where done, and even positions. It was quite entertaining." Draco said to her.

I put my head in my hands and laughed really hard. This was way to funny. And the funniest part of it all was that Seamus was still in his lap. I tried pointing this out to Ron but I just dissolved into laughter again. 

When the lunch bell sounded a good ten minutes later, I walked down to the dungeons to Potions class. 

When I arrived there Professor Snape was standing at the door with Mother near him, how the heck did she get down here so quickly? I sat at my desk and looked at them. 

A man who I recognized as Mr. Goodly, the muggle studies teacher, stood at the head of the class. When the bell tolled and the class was seated, my mother had slipped out quietly as the stragglers walked in. 

Snape cleared his throat and said, "I have an emergency meeting to attend to, so Professor Goodly has volunteered to look over this class from me. Now no fooling will be happening! If anyone has been rude to him, you will have detention with me."

He paused at the door and called, "Miss Malfoy will you please come along." 

I looked up surprised and grabbed by satchel and ran out the door after my teacher.

~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n- Ok I know, another 'Happy" chapter. Scary huh? Well now I got 'happy' out of me. The next few will be just a bit sadder. And in a few more chapters along, the ending of this installment of my story! Can you believe it! Its only like been a month! 

So who should Ron hook up with? Blaise or Cho? Sirius makes an appearance in the next chapter. And soon enough, people will be freaking out! Cause I have a great idea the ***Paz throws hand over my moth*** Mmph hmpth thumpth. *pulls hand off* like I was saying *Jack hammer sounds come from out side* Ok, well this obviously isn't working, you are just going to have to wait!

Peace out!

Scratches

Story of the day- The greatest Hogwarts scandal by AgiVega (One of my all time favorite Hetero fictions. Its Harry/Ginny and Evil!Draco cute! ^.^) 

Ps- Review!

Pps- The title means Fortune Favors the bold. It's latin, I think. 


	17. Songs and Sirius

Dudes! Since I have received 100-count em, 100 reviews I'm putting out an extra long chapter! And I don't want to waste space with thanks! But I will next chapter!

Author- the all mighty Scratches

Date- Jan 9

Disclaimer/Claimer/Warnings- you know the drill!

Pairings- H/D L/R Se/his Ron clone. St/Her

A/n- Ok! I'm so fucking happy! I got 100 reviews! Roxi practically freaked on me when I told her! It was really funny because we where at lunch and like BAM! We start laughing our asses off. Oh, like 10 mins ago, I was watching Pop Up Video, Teen Idols III and I knew like all the words to a BSB song.. let me tell you, it was quite scary. Hmm, part of this was written in Study, Drama, and German, so please if the beginning is insane, blame the RI school system for making it so DAMN boring! Enjoi the chapter! (Yes, a real chapter!)

Twilight to Starlight

Songs and Sirius

Star's POV

"Back to Dumbledore's office we go!" I sang as all of us walked, except for me who was skipping, through the halls. "Through the halls and past the loo to Dumbledore's office we go." I paused at the corner so they could catch up with me. I threw my arms around Draco and Hermione, "Sing with me now!" I skipped a bit more and they laughed at me, can you believe that? 

I changed my song as we came to the fifth floor and now sang, "We will we will stun you. We will we will stun you! Sing it with me now! We will we will stun you!" I walked along then turned to look at them. "Slime on your face, you big fruit case, kickin your trunk all over the place! Singing we will we will stun you!" I sang the chorus and Peeves came out of a wall and skipped with me. "Blood on ya face, you big vampire. Lickin you lips all over the place!" We sang loudly and the other four just where looking at me the whole time.

A door slammed open and Professor McGonaggle walked out with a glare shooting towards us. "What do you all think you are doing?" I stopped in mid leap. "Explain yourselves."

"I was singing with Peeves!" I smiled cheekily at her.

Hermione huffed and pushed me back while she stepped forward. I still couldn't believe how cute she was when she was vexed. How cute, and the skirt she was wearing placed the whole thing together, like beef stew. Beef stew? More like a banana split. "Professor, we where on the way to Dumbledore's office." She went into a long explanation on how I was breaking rules and that I would never do it again. It was really adorable! 

"Miss. Granger, please just go to Dumbledore's office, I see that you all are wanted there for a certain purpose, I'm not blind." She paused then looked at me. "Pellerin, I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth." I smiled and nodded. At least she didn't take points away. 

We started to walk down the hall again and the teacher called after Ron, "Weasley, remember the term paper that's due next week!" 

I saw Ron turn bright red and Hermione went off about how he should have started it three weeks ago and be done with it by now. 

"Hermione, chill out." Draco said to her. 

"Thank god somebody called that!" I said smartly, getting a smack in the head from Hermione. "So you want to play rough?" I winked and went off into song again. "Oh where off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Hogwarts! Because, because, because, because, oh the wonderful news he has!" I was skipping and almost went by the statue that hid the door to his office. 

"Oi, Star, where the hell do you come up with these things?" Ron asked.

I looked at him and cocked and eyebrow, "You really want to know?" He nodded, as did the rest of them, "I have a lot of time on my hands because I don't pay attention in class."

Hermione looked miffed as we went up the moving staircase. "But don't you have the third highest average in the year?" She asked me after a while.

"Yeah, point being?" She rolled her eyes and I just smiled at her. "Oh I got another song!" I giggled and started to sing, "There are times when you get suckered in, by drugs, alcohol and sex with woooomen! But its when you do these things to much that you got to clear your head and get back in touch! First! Instead of ass say buns! Like Kiss my buns or your bun hole! Second, instead of shit say poo. Like bull poo, poo head, and this pooo is cold! Third! Instead of bitch drop the 't' and say bich! Its Latin for generosity! And last of all don't say Fuck cause fuck is the worst word you can say! Just replace it with M'Kay!" When we reached the door every one was laughing their asses off and I couldn't help but laugh a bit too. 

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Harry asked me.

"I just heard it once, and it stuck." I said and opened the door to his office.

Hermione laughed giddily and spoke to me, "Did you know that song comes from a very popular crappy American muggle television show?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Really? I didn't know that, and don't care really. Muggles do have cool stuff, like their technology. I've been on one of those what-cha-ma-call-it's. Computar."

"Computer." She corrected me. I gave her a face and she grinned like an idiot. 

When Dumbledore walked in, the dog at Remus' feet morphed into his human self and sat in a vacant chair. I got up and walked over to him with my hand up, "What is up Sirius? You my boy right?" 

He looked at me as if I was on drugs and high fived me, "Uh, I'm good Star. And umm, yeah I'm your boy." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

I laughed and went to go sit on the couch next to Hermione. She leaned next to me and whispered, "Please, don't try to act like some gangster from New York."

I looked at her and asked, "What's a gangster?"

"Nevermind." She turned her attention to Dumbledore and away from me. 

He looked us over and spoke, "We shall wait a few more minutes for the rest of this party to come in. It seems as if we are missing three people."

Well, it seems as if we are going to be waiting a few more minutes so I think it's time for me to have a bit of fun. I mean come on, I haven't seen Sirius for over four months. He needs some loving from his favorite bi Slytherin. So I ran across the room and jumped in his lap. 

"What the fuck?" He looked down on me and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you so much Sirius." I giggled and gave him a bug hug. 

"Hey don't hog him!" I heard Hermione say from where I originated.

"There's plenty of Sirius here for the both of us!" I giggled and winked at him. I snuggled into his chest and I heard him sigh. 

"Oh god." I heard him mutter. The next second something landed in out laps. 

I laughed and saw it was Hermione. I laughed harder when I saw the color of Sirius' face when Snape and Maggie walked in. "Snuffles!" Maggie yelled and joined the 'glomp on Sirius' club. 

"Oh god help me." He said. 

That's when I looked around the room and saw almost everyone laughing. "Aren't you just a tad bit greedy?" I heard Narcissa say as she walked in the room.

"How so?" He asked back with a little smile playing on his lips.

"Well you have three girls all over you for one." She smiled and walked over. "But do you mind if one more joins?" I giggled with Hermione and Sirius just shrugged.

Narcissa walked over and bent down over us all and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. I whistled and cat called quietly, but it did the job. Sirius became bright red from embarrassment.

"As much as Sirius seems to b e enjoying the attention, will you all take a separate seat. Its time that we get down to business." Dumbledore told us all.

~~~~~TBC~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n- so how'd you like that chapter? We'll I hope you enjoyed it because I had fun writing it. Oh my yes. Star was very hyper in this chapter. And yes, I do have a lot of time on my hands, that's how I came up with those little spoofs on songs. Well I guess I'm going to have to do a disclaimer! Damnit!

The first song is sung to the tune if "Where off to see the Wizard." I have no clue who wrote it but it belongs to them.

The second one is sung to Queens "We will Rock you" I think that's what it's called.

The third is off of South Park and Mr. Garrison sings it I think. Please don't ask. It was randomly in my head yesterday. M' Kay? MY science teacher goes, M'Kay. Its soooo funny! And he goes "Eggzalent" its tweeky.

And yes to that reviewer, chapter 16 did have Slut!Seamus in it. Hehehe. And did any one notice who I paired Seamus up with? I thought it was funny.

And EBC I'm glad I humor you. That's what I live for.

Who should Ron be paired up with? Cho, Blaise, Lavender, or Pavarti? He neeeeeds lovin!

Peace out!

Scratches

PS- I skipped skool today for no reason and my parents didn't even notice…. Man, I wanted to get in trouble too! DAMN! 


	18. Time to talk

Author- Scratches  
  
Date- (started) Jan 11 (finished) Jan 13  
  
Disclaimer and the works- I own it all! BWA HAHAH! Not really. Look back in other chapters….  
  
Warnings- Slash and stuff  
  
Pairings- Harry/Draco Lucius/Remus Seamus/His Ron clone Star/Hermy  
  
A/n- Bwa hahaha! Chapter 18, I would have never guess this story would have become this long at the beginning. Well I'm telling you now. Mid term EXAMS are coming up at my school. So if I don't get another chapter out every three day's don't be sad. I also want to make a mailing list for people that would like me to email them when the next chapter will be out, I think it works better that way so everybody can come and read it once its posted. Also, this is another 'Real' chapter. Its more than a page long! (Paz- lets all clap for her! *Silence is heard* Oh phooey! Prats! *Sticks tongue out*) Ok, well my muse has gone insane. I hope she'll get better soon. Hehe.  
  
   
  
Twilight to Starlight  
  
   
  
Time to Talk  
  
   
  
(3rd person)  
  
   
  
Ten people looked at Dumbledore as he leaned on his desk with his hands. The old man sighed and his eyes twinkled a smidgen. "As all of us know, two day's ago Lucius William Malfoy passed away here on the Hogwarts grounds from a suicide attempt which unfortunately worked. I called you here to discuss this rationally and what will be done in the upcoming battle against Voldemort." He paused as the name sunk into their brains. A minute went past with complete silence until Albus started to speak again. "Severus has kindly volunteered to tell the Dark Lord what has happened. It won't be able to be kept a secret forever. Even now some of the students have found out. How they found out, we still don't know." He peered at Snape and they nodded to each other.  
  
"Voldemort is on the rise again, as you all know." Snape's voice rang out loud and clear. " What has happened is just making it a tad bit easier for him to over power us. But it also slows down his uprising. Lucius was a main part of his uprising." He sighed and looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes shook with emotion, he encouraged Severus to continue silently. "Most of you don't know this, but Lucius was going to have Draco become a Death Eater to keep the family tradition going and to keep suspicion down." He paused and looked at Draco who was holding onto Harry in horror.  
  
Narcissa looked down at her hands and fiddled with her kerchief uncomfortably.  
  
Star closed her eyes in shame as what she thought was coming next.  
  
Ron was torn between a few emotions. He wasn't so sure that he wanted Draco to go to the Dark Side because of what that would do to Harry and that if he does go to the Dark Side will he stay there and betray them all?  
  
Remus was looking quite vexed at it all. Everybody knew about him and the connection to Voldemort, the stupid little Rat.  
  
Severus took a great breath of air to calm himself, "But all of us adults have thought this over. There are pro's to this idea and con's to this idea. One pro would be that we have another infiltrating the system. A con would be the idea of spying, what if Draco was caught. Pro: Keeps suspicion down. Con: Draco's close to Harry." He paused, "Pro: Draco's close to Harry. Con: Voldemort might want Draco to lure Harry into a trap. Con: Draco will not lure Harry into a trap. Pro: Harry Potter lives. Con: Draco is found to be a spy. Con: Draco will be killed." Snape paused again. "Those are just a few of the many Pro's and Con's we came up with. There where over, if I remember correctly, over sixty Pro's and two hundred Con's. As you see just by statistics, this is highly dangerous." Snape stopped again and fixed his glare on Star. "As we know the Pellerin Family is also up there with Voldemort. Most of us know that Hydra Pellerin is spying for us unintentionally. She is under a hypnosis spell." Most of the people in the room looked at him questionably.  
  
Hermione sighed and said, "The Hypnosis Spell is where the subject has been hypnotized and is specified to tell details about a certain event after it occurs to a certain person."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Granger. Yes the hypnosis spell on Hydra is only going to last for a few more weeks and then we won't have another spy." Severus rose his eyebrows and then looked at the floor. Sighing he said, "As most of us know, Voldemort has two different parties. There is the Male and Female parts of the Death Eaters. Hydra was our only strong connection to the Female party. That is why we are going to ask you, Star, to join up and spy for us."  
  
Before he started speaking again, Hermione butted in, "If Star joins I'm joining."  
  
Star looked at her disbelieving. "No, Hermione you can't do that to your life."  
  
Hermione stood up and place her hands on her hips. "And why not?"  
  
"Because you'll die." Star stated.  
  
"I will not. I'm the cleverest in the school. Smartest sixth year this school has seen since Lily Potter."  
  
"Well you aren't endangering your life just for me!" Star got up and started yelling. "I'm not worth dying for Hermione! You can't go and join Voldemort! He'll fucking kill you!"  
  
"I think not Star! Look at who he let join him. Peter stinking Petegrew was let into his ranks! Come on! You would think he would let one of the best Hogwarts students into his ranks." Hermione said back.  
  
"You don't understand! Do you?" Star paused. Her voice became a low menacing whisper, "That's the male league Hermione. This is the female league we are talking about. He does unimaginable stuff to the women Hermione. Stuff that would blow your mind right away." She glared at her and sat down.  
  
A long silence was held through the office until someone spoke up. "Star's right Hermione. You don't want to endanger your self like that." Narcissa said. She rolled up her sleeve and showed the girls the mark burned into her arm. "It's not something you should volunteer for. It's not a happy place to be."  
  
"Girls, you can discuss this later. But for now, we need to move onto other matters." Dumbledore's steady voice told them.  
  
Silence was forced upon the party for a few minutes. No one knew what to say about Hermione's out burst and Narcissa's telling of being a Death Eater.  
  
"Now since Lucius has passed it is only right to read his will and figure out Funeral arrangements." Dumbledore said stabbing the silence with a very large steak knife.  
  
Magdelana's head jerked up in surprise. She dropped the feather she was picking at and fell back against the seat. She really didn't want to go over this. Most of the people in the room agreed with her and sat back and where running in their own thoughts.  
  
"I received the will from Gringrotts this morning, but still haven't opened it. This will be a surprise to all of us." He picked up a thick piece of parchment off of his desk and ripped it open.  
  
"Too all who are close to me as of January 1, 1996." Dumbledore started.  
  
"My dearest Narcissa I leave to you the Malfoy Manor in England, vaulght 687, Pricilla's cookery and my great grand mothers Viola.  
  
To my dearest Remus I leave to you the summer house in Miami that we got to know well, (Dumbledore was picky enough to leave that bit out.) vaulght 9901, my gold crossbow set that you liked to much, and the Arabian rug in my Study.  
  
To my daughter, Magdelana Malfoy, I leave to you the Stables and all of its lands, may you enjoy riding the horses around. Also I leave to you vaulght 6543 and all the treasure inside of it. And lastly I leave you Mr. SnuggerBuggers my stuffed polar bear that you insisted on stealing from me when you where young.  
  
To my son, Draco Malfoy, my heir, I leave you the Malfoy Manor in Switzerland and all of its lands, vaulghts 10852 through 10985, the Monet painting in the parlor, and my Great uncles wedding bands.  
  
To my son's good friend, Mr. Harry Potter, I leave you my many Photos's of school where you will find many of your mother. I also leave you that bedspread with the golden Dragon embroidered into it. I know money doesn't mean anything to you but please, as a thank you gift for making my son so happy take vaulght 6402.  
  
To Mr. Ronald Weasley, I leave you the winter house I owned down in Spain and vaulght 774981.  
  
To the Weasley family I leave you Vaulght 33245, I hope that you forgive me for the way I have acted.  
  
To my son's dearest friend, Star Pellerin, I leave you all of the Japanese clothing, art, and anything of Japanese culture to you that is in my great great great great Grandmothers room at the Malfoy Manor, and vaulght 443895.  
  
To a Ms. Hermione Granger, the smartest witch I have ever met, I leave you Malfoy Industries, that includes: owning the Madam Malkins, Dervish and Bangs, The leaky cauldron, Borgin and Brutes and the town of South Crokerey in New Zealand. I hope you enjoy management. I also leave you vaulght 475.  
  
To a Mr. Sirius Black I leave to you my cottage in Ireland and the paperwork I have been filling out for your freedom since the beginning of the summer. All you need is Petegrew and you are free. Also I leave you the small sum of money in vaulght 377765.  
  
To a Mr. Severus Snape I leave to you my loyal friendship, the potions set down in the dungeon's of Malfoy manor, all of the paper work I have been doing for the project we started in seventh year, the oak desk in my second floor study and the vaulght 8076.  
  
And lastly to a Mr. Albus Dumbledore, I leave you all of the money in vaulght 554. Donate it to Hogwarts or the ministry, god knows its going to need it.  
  
Remember all of you, I loved you all in my own way, even if I didn't show it.  
  
I love you all, and I'm sorry I'm gone,  
  
Lucius William Malfoy."  
  
Dumbledore looked up from the paper and at every one in the room. They each where getting all emotional again from the helplessness of the Will.  
  
"I don't deserve all of that." Ron said.  
  
Draco looked at him through watery eyes and told him, "Ron, you deserve every piece of gold that he gave you and the house in Spain. I'm surprised he didn't give more. You do deserve it Ron."  
  
~~~~A little while later~~~~  
  
After most of the people had calmed down Dumbledore caught everybody's attention again. "It seems that we will have to conduct a funeral ceremony for Lucius. Most of the arrangements have been made, but we need to set a final date. It has to be after the twentieth, the next Death eater meeting."  
  
"I say have it on the afternoon of the next day." Draco announced.  
  
Everyone's head turned to look at him. "Are you sure sweetie?" Narcissa said.  
  
"Very sure." He looked straight ahead at the red painted walls.  
  
"So on the twenty-first?" Dumbledore asked. Everybody nodded slowly. "Settled, on the twenty-first, two o'clock in the afternoon we shall have the funeral. If there are certain people that should be there, a list would be nice. But we should keep this small and secretive. Not many should know about it yet. The risk's are to high." He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes in thought. "That was all we had planned to talk about, am I right Severus?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes it seems that we have went over everything that was needed to be said." Severus paused, "So now, you students should be back off to class. Miss Malfoy stay behind so I can provide you with the assignments you missed in my class."  
  
~~~~~Later that night in Hermione's Room~~~~~~  
  
"No, Hermione, you are not risking your life so I don't have to go through this alone." Star told her defiantly.  
  
Hermione made strangling motions in the air with her hands. "But why not Star? Why the heck do you have to go through this alone?"  
  
"It was going to happen any way! Don't you understand that? My family has been with Voldemort since he started! Ok, I have to keep up tradition!" Star said to her.  
  
Hermione paused, "What do you mean it was going to happen any way?"  
  
Star sighed and smacked her forehead, much like Homer Simpson. "Look Hermione, if I was going to become a Death Eater because that is what my father wanted. Ok? It was for Family pride. Us Pellerin's have a lot of pride. It would be better if you didn't turn to the dark side because you don't want to see what happens, you don't want to become a killer. Believe me, it's not fun when you have to cast an Unforgivable on something."  
  
Hermione stared at her and then ran across the room and crushed her in a hug. "Oh my god Star. I just want to be with you when it happens, maybe it would be easier on us both if we each knew what each other was going through, ya know?" Hermione started to cry but went on talking. "And well, I want to see what actually goes on there. I mean, like I have wondered what it would be like to be on the other side. I support someone other than Dumbledore."  
  
A strong silence passed over them both and they just stood there holding onto each other for a long while.  
  
Star looked down upon Hermione and whispered, "You aren't going to let me go through with this alone are you?"  
  
"Of course not." Hermione said just as quiet.  
  
They looked in each others eyes and Star leaned down a little bit and kissed Hermione on her lips. Hermione pushed back softly and put her hands in Star's blonde hair.  
  
Once the kiss deepened star lead Hermione to her bed and they laid there kissing when Draco's voice was heard out the door.  
  
"Hey Star let me in! Come on!!! Open up! I've been standing out here for ten minutes!"  
  
Hermione giggled as Star walked across the room and opened the door to show a very huffy Draco and smirking Harry.  
  
"What the hell where you two up to?" Draco asked. He peeked in the room and saw Hermione on the bed. "Oh, did we interrupt something?"  
  
Hermione smiled and stated matter of factly, "Yes you did."  
  
 Draco's mouth opened and his jaw nearly hit the ground, "You should have just told me to go away and come back later. If I knew you two where in the middle of a good fuck I'd have left."  
  
Hermione and Star turned red and Star stared Draco down. "We weren't in the middle of a good fuck. We where just kissing. But why the hell are you here?"  
  
"Don't look so bad about us being here Star, you like us remember?" Harry said. Star rolled her eyes. "But we just felt like coming up here because it's really boring down stairs."  
  
"So wait, are you saying that hanging out with us is better than shagging each other?" Star asked astonished.  
  
Draco and Harry blushed. "No, you guys are second." Draco said, "Harry isn't allowed in the Slytherin dorms after what happened over vacation and well Seamus is trying to seduce Ron, which I might add is not working, in the Gryffindor dorms soooo we came here to hang with you guys."  
  
Hermione snorted and said, "So why didn't you just go find a nice empty classroom?"  
  
"Have you ever tried to fuck on cold marble?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head, "Let me tell you. Its very very uncomfortable."  
  
"To much information!" Came the voice of Magdelana.  
  
"Yes that was way more than I needed to here." Ron said to them.  
  
"Oh but Ronnikins! You would enjoy shagging on the marble floor!" Seamus' voice came from behind him.  
  
"Ack, I thought I got rid of you!" Ron said.  
  
"Is that even possible?" Star asked.  
  
Every one laughed and settled down in the room.  
  
~~~~~~TBC~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n- ok, yes, a REAL chapter! So how did you like it? I was kind of corny I know, but I wanted a longer chapter and this just kind of was there. I have figured it out. 3 or 4 more chapters till the end of this story.  
  
Mid year exams are coming up at my school so I will try to get another chapter out this week to please you for the week I don't think I will be putting any chapters out.  
  
Currently, I am thinking of making a Sequel. But I'm not sure. I mean writing is a big task when you are failing English again. It's really sad, I mean this is the third year in a row I have failed English ^_^;; and I came out with this piece of work, you would think I would have learned to do my work by now! Poor poor Scratches!  
  
Ummm…..  
  
*cuddles Mr. Snuggerbuggers* Awwww Mr. Snuggerbuggers loves this chapter because he was mentioned! Hehehe.  
  
Magdelana- Give me back Mr. SB!  
  
Lucius- Hey, that's my Mr. SB!  
  
Me- ^-^…. *runs away*  
  
   
  
Later my readers!  
  
Remember to Review and make my day so I will write another chapter!  
  
Scratches  
  
Story of the day- Pumpkin Hatching's Of pit bulls and Tag. (Its really cute H/D!)  
  
   
  
Ps- I NEEEEEED IDEAS! (so put them in a review or Email them to me at: Kittkatt224@aol.com) (or Instant message them to me my SN is Kittkatt224)  
  
PPS- Damn fan fiction.net won't let me uplaod for a few days sorry it took so long! 


	19. Italian Leather Sofa

Author- Scratches

Date- January 19 2002

Disclaimer- I do not own the HP stuff, if I did I would NOT be living in the god-forsaken town called "North Kingstown" (It's mad stupid, we have NOTHING for teenagers here. I mean yeah, we did have an arcade but that got torn down for the new High way they are putting in! Fuck em god damnit!) I don't own any thing "Star Pellerin" either, that's CSG. (Go check out her stories!) (after you read and review mine that is! *g*)

Claimer- I own Magdelana Plot and Mr. Snuggerbuggers *giggles* Ron's clone, j/k

Warnings- Slash Swearing because I am in a pissie mood.

Pairings- Lucius/Remus Harry/Draco Star/Hermione Seamus/ Ron clone and Fawks/Hedwing (That was for you EBC! ~.^) (BIG INSIDE JOKE)

A/N- Hmm after my struggle with writers block and complaining to tons of people about it for almost a week I got off of my lazy ass and wrote it! I hope you like this pathetic attempt to a chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers and that dude that is scared of me. I need some good HUMOR any one would like to make a little HUMOR ficcie with Remus and Lucius when they where young it would be greatly appreciated!

Enjoi!

Twilight to Starlight

Italian Leather Sofa

Snape's POV

"Well I'm taking it didn't go so smoothly?" Narcissa asked me as I walked into the large room that her, Remus, and Sirius where lodging in.

"You've no idea how bad that meeting went." I closed my eyes and pulled a hand through my longish hair. 

"Come have a seat and tell us about it." Remus patted the black leather seat next to him.

I left all my dignity behind and walked over to the couch and sat down. "Now spill the beans Severus, what went wrong."

I smacked my forehead and started speaking. "Well first thing is that Wormtail wasn't even there, I mean Voldemort's slave is always at his side groveling. It was a bit suspicious." 

I looked at Sirius and Remus, they looked shocked to say the least. "That is a bit suspicious." Remus remarked. 

"But I do have the feeling that he is here at the school, spying on me." I told them straight out. 

"I'll keep a nose and an eye out for Wormtail." Sirius told us. "I'll even get a few of the cats to help me, Mrs. Norris and Crookshanks will be happy to help me out."

I shook my head in spite of disgust, making friends with such filthy creatures. But don't get the wrong impression of me here. I still think Animagi is the neatest thing since sliced bread. Wow a muggle saying, I'm actually capable of that. Guess so huh? 

"Good, we need to catch that fucker, it's time you can became free Sirius." Remarked Narcissa.

I stared at her. This isn't her, using the harsh language in front of men, she usually was much more careful at her words. I shook my head and started speaking again, "Well second thing that went wrong is that the Crabbe's and Parkinson's know about the death of Lucius, they had told me before the meeting, so I *had* to tell Voldemort what really happened. That comes to the third thing that went wrong, I had to tell him about the suicide. It was really frightening at his reaction, all he did was stand there and looked at me then laughed." I paused.

"Laughed?" Asked three people at once.

"Yes, he laughed right in my face. A sardonic laugh too. Then it changed into a very high pitched giggle which was even scarier."

"A giggle?" They all asked.

I nodded, "A giggle, it was mortifying."

"Well, what did he do then?" Asked Remus.

"He looked me straight in the eye and said, 'I was aware of his state, I *made* him do it.' Then he started pacing around the circle of Death Eaters telling us all about Lucius."

"He *made* him do it?" Narcissa and Remus asked.

I nodded sheepishly.

"Oo0o0." Remus said, mocking somebody whom might be quite drunk.

Narcissa came over to Remus and gave him a reassuring hug and whispered in his ear. Being gay does have it advantages I presume. I mean, he gets to be hugged and comforted by Narcissa the greatest looking woman, next to Lily Potter, that ever lived without having to flirt with her! How outrageous! 

"What did he say?" Sirius asked me.

"Well I'll just brief what he said. The dark lord told every body how he knew Lucius' affair with Remus. He said he also knew about Draco and Harry, but then again, who didn't? He told everybody how much he was looking foreword to killing 'young Malfoy' as he put it." Yes I even added the air quotes. "Voldemort told us all how he had cast Imperious curse upon Lucius at the last death eater meeting and how he commanded him to kill himself, to rid himself of the impurity. Then, to top it off, he told us how Lucius had gained control of half of his mind during the suicide and had said some 'bad stuff about him'. If I remember what Voldemort had said he said that Lucius had said, 'Kiss my white ass Voldemort.' And I couldn't help to remark at that, it just kind of slipped. I said under my breath that is, 'But that's Remus' job.' A few of the death eaters around myself sniggered, but Voldemort didn't think it was that funny. Without a second thought he cast Crucaitus on me. I asked Avery how long it was on me for and he said, 'about six minutes'. I'm just lucky to be here." I stopped and looked at them.

"So it was not intentional?" Remus asked me with his eyes brimming with tears.

"I don't think it was. But there is a chance that Voldemort could be lying. But I doubt it because Voldemort does not lie, he twists his words around." I said truthfully.

"But then Lucius didn't do it on his own consent?" Remus asked me.

"I believe strongly that Voldemort was not being deceitful." I looked around at everybody and stood, "We'll I will see you in the morning. I have to give these facts to Dumbledore at around 7.3o and I personally need some sleep. So until tomorrow," I grabbed my cloak and flung it over my shoulders, "Pleasant dreams." With that I strode out of the door toward my room in the dungeons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors Interlude!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OMG! I TOOK A BREAK AT LIKE THE 8 MINS IN THE PARTRIOTS GAME AND OMG! IT'S THE BEST FOOTBALL GAME I HAD EVER WATCHED! IT WAS BETTER THAN WRITING THIS! BWA HAHAHA! IT WAS GREAT! AND IT WENT INTO OVER TIME! **KISSES VINATERRI (OUR KICKER)** I LOVE YOU I LOVE I LOVE YOU! *SMOOOCH* AHHH! IT WAS SWEEEEEEEET! TGFB! (thank god for brady!) Brady is the Quaterback.. OMG! Hes kinda chunky, but omg! Hes adorable and like sooo much better than Bledsoe! (our other QB that got benched cause he had a life threatening accident which lost him 1/3 of his total blood) *laughs shrilly* OMG! Phew….. Adrenaline rush.. at 11.45 at night. Whoa! Lol

Back to the story!

~~~~~~~~~END AUTHORS INTERLUDE~~~~~~~~~~

(No one's POV)

Sirius sat patiently at the head table watching as students filed into to eat breakfast. He stood on his four legs and wagged his tail a few times as a group of seven teens walked in. He bounded over to one in particular and started winking to her. 

Hermione watched Padfoot intently and counted all the blinks. After the dog was done blinking she stopped for a moment and then gasped. "Oh my gosh!" The 'dog' nodded his head. "Holy crap!" 

"What?" Shouted the other six. 

Hermione looked at Seamus and said, "Ummm, Seam, can you leave for about umm two minutes?"

Seamus shrugged and said, "But when I get back, I get some Ronnie booty." He skipped off to annoy Dean at the Gryffindor table.

"So what is it?" Asked Harry since him and the other five people didn't understand the Morse code.

"Well," Hermione paused, "Snape has a notion that, ummm, Wormtail might be here spying on us." She leaded back so she wouldn't be directly hit with all the verbal abuse.

Everyone started to make a clamor and Draco whistled loudly at the table. "All right, all right! Listen up!" Their table shut up quickly and he started talking again, "We are not getting any where yelling at Hermione."

"I second that!" Hermione piped up.

"So Wormtail is here. I bet they already have a plan to catch him." Harry said. The dog barked and started winking at Hermione again. 

After Sirius was done 'talking' to Hermione, she started speaking, "Well, Snuffles, Mrs. Norris and Crookshanks are going to be sifting about the school. And I suspect a few other animals will help, Snuffles is going to go ask Hedwing later and Wizard." (Wizard remember is Star's cat)

"We better catch that shit fudge." Magdelana said.

"Watch the language!" Three people said to her.

"Hey it's better than saying what I was going to say." Magdelana looked at her plate and ate a spoonful of applesauce. "I was going to say shit fuck, see? What I said *was* better!"

The five rolled there eyes and moved their attention to Seamus who was bouncing back over to the table directly at Ron. "Ronnikins!" Ron turned a great shade of pink. Seamus bounced right into his lap. Ron stood up and made the boy topple onto the floor.

"Seamus, don't you get it yet?! I do not go for guys! Ok!" Ron exclaimed. "I _don't _like you that way Seamus! Go put your charm on some other man, but not me! Damnit!"

Seamus looked crestfallen but he asked, "So who _do _you like?"

Ron smacked his forehead with both of his hands and said, "You just don't give up do you?!" Seamus shook his head no. "Okay then, you wanna know who I like?" Seamus nodded excited, "Do you really want to know?" 

"Yes!" Seamus said.

"I like Blaise Zabini! Happy now?" The whole tables gaze shifted to Blaise then back to Ron. Blaise had long, I mean _long,_ russet hair down to her waist, gold yellow eyes, she was the tallest girl in the year, about five foot eleven, and she wasn't too skinny, but not too fat.

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming." Seamus said as he stood from the floor.

Seamus kept his eyes focused on Blaise, as did the rest of the table. 

"But she has so much anger inside of her." Remarked Magdelana.

Ron just kept looking at Blaise with that look that says, 'I just want to jump you now because you are Hot.' 

Probably ten minutes went by with them all looking at the Slytherin girl when she stood up and smacked Pansy Parkinson across the face. "Stupid bitch!" Blaise yelled at her.

"Muggle lover lover!" Pansy shrieked back at her while holding the red cheek. 

"Yeah, like that hurts." Blaise said sarcastically. "At least I'm not in love with a gay man." 

Pansy started to visibly shake and made inaudible sounds. 

"Oh, it seems as if you can't make a come back. Poor Pansy." Blaise did a mock hurt face and turned to face the hall. Happily she smiled and said, "If you didn't already hear, I'm in love with Ron Weasley. And this stupid bum hole is making fun of me." Blaise thought for a moment. "Is any one else going to comment on my liking?" 

Ron rose his hand. Blaise rose an eyebrow at him as he walked toward her. Ron stood in front of her and smiled coolly. He took her face in his hands and leaned down a little and kissed her softly. 

A second later there was hoots and cat calls from the crowd. And Pansy still stood there vexed at her 'friend'. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~During Potions that Day~~~~~~~~~

Snape watched as the three star couples of the class walked in hand in hand. He shook his head as they all sat down in the middle row. Hermione and Star sat in front, then Harry and Draco, and last Ron and Blaise. 

Snape stood in front of the chalkboard and said, "The following people are to be excused from this class to attend a special service that the school is holding." He picked up a paper and read, "Draco Malfoy, Star Pellerin, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Jason Moon, and myself. You will be having a substitute for the rest of the class and if I hear that someone has been messing around, I will give detention." Professor McGonagall walked in the door and nodded to Snape who escorted the seven teens out of the door. "You are to go to the Great Hall and pick up your suits or dresses to be worn at the Service, I expect you all know what this is about?" They nodded. 

As Snape strode ahead out of their sight Blaise said, "It's a shame that my uncle is dead." The Gryffindors looked at her surprised, "Don't even tell me that you didn't know Narcissa is my fathers sister." They shook their heads, "Oi. And tell me you do know Jay is Lucius' godson."

They shook their heads again. "Draco, do you ever tell them anything?" Asked Jason. 

"Ehe, I tell them a moderate amount." On that note they walked up to the Great Hall in silence thinking their own thoughts.

~~~~TBC~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n- Ok how'd you like that? Hmm I made Pansy get slapped! Hurrah! I'm so happy! And I don't know why every one is related, don't ask. It's strange. Hmm and the chapter name comes from a Cake song, don't ask again. ^.^;

Next chapter is the Funeral, so I only have 2 more chapters! Yay! Then a sequel? Maybe?

Peace out!

Scratches

Story of the day: The Finger Incident by: Scratches (its humor and a fan fan fiction to Silent Stalkers Chatroom Anatomy.)

Thanks section that I forgot in my last chapter!

Raven- Glad you like it.. hehe just keep on a reading!

Trent Regulus- Hey thanks. I know the Slash turns you off, but you told me you can handle it soo, keep reading!

Soulsister- Yeah he is filthy rich. But you did miss about 100 others that he gave to Draco. It says some number to another number like 100 away. Hehe Yes Star is very hyper there huh?

Lady linandra- Hmm really? My friend Jimmy plays it too. I'm glad you like it, and I do have writers block at the moment ^-^;

CSG- I know Star and Herm's are cute together! On of my all time fave pairings! I kow it is a bit like that! Hmm English sucks and I'm going to fail the final next week! Hmm Star was hyper. And the thing with Sirius will be cleared up in the second book to this! Hmm I just had to get Peeves in there! I'm glad I humor you. Wait till you read "The Finger Incident"! I hope you will be laughing by the end of that!

Moonfire- Hmm ok, I'm writing, glad u like it! 

IDJHG- aww I know! He didn't leave me anything either. But I stole Mr.Snuggerbuggers from Maggie and made clones, would u like one? Ooops I got em wrong? My bad! I'm not perfect!

EBC- Hmm I hav ecloned Mr. SB! Want one? You can have that vaulght, but I don't think it has anything in it ^-^; I'm glad you like my Slut!seamus and I'll try to get more of him trying to fuck ron ok? Hmm R/L maybe, I'll think about it. Ron and Seamus HAS grown on me terribly.

ParkyPark- Hmm glad you like it. I have converted yet another reader to SLASH! Hurrah! Hmm I'll try to get them getting nasty in another ficcie ok? Humorus? Its suppose to be serious except for like chapters 14-17!!!!

Coriander- I scare you? In this ficcie? Bah, you have seen nothing, read PFP or Helium written by me, then you will know what being scared is all about!

DMIMLS- Hey I know a good SLUT!DRACO story, Snitch by Al you can find it on FF.net or Schnoogle.com (I prefer schnoogle with AL **sigh** al is sooo dreamy) 

Raven Maxwell- I'm sorry but Ron is the strait one! Hmm but Seamus can be with his Ron clone!

CopperBandit- Sorry to hear that u think there is to much swearing. I personally think there isn't enough, I mean if I had them talking like I do, every other word would be a swear

Nora- *huggles* Nora is soooo cool! Nora's my buddie and I'm glad that my canadian friend likes the story! ^.^ I want black meat also! Yeah Seamus was a Slut in this, he couldn't help it! Sorry about scaring Voldielock, it was toooo tempting!

If I forgot you tough luck! J/k I'll try to get you in the next chapter! 

Peace again

Dee

(remember to check out 'The Finger Incident' by me!) 

(and review)


	20. The Funeral (for lack of a better name)

Author- Scratches

Date- February 2, 2002

Disclaimer- Do not own nothing "Harry Potter" or any thing "Star Pellerin" I'm just borrowing them for the time being. They belong to their respected owners.

Claimer- Magdelana, Blaise's personality and Jason Moon (even tho 'moon' was mentioned in the first book, I claim him) Plot, my HP shirts, Socks and candy. (yes they have HP candy!!)

Warnings- You know the drill by now!

Pairings- Lucius/Remus Harry/Draco Star/Hermione Ron/Blaise Seamus/his Ron clone 

A/N- OK, this is the funeral chapter. And the chapter where every one freaks out is in the next chapter which will be the longest out of all of them! Quite a big twist will be at the end. *giggles* why do I make the plot so twisted? 

Enjoi!

Twilight to Starlight

Chapter 20- Funeral Freak Outs

About thirty people and one dog stood circled in an alcove of pine trees watching as the minister was saying his last words about the man that had died a week or so before. The man dressed in a formal purple* robes closed his little book and stepped backwards saying, "Headmaster Dumbledore, your speech please." The minister stepped off to the side and bowed to Dumbledore.

"I shall not lie to you all," Dumbledore started as he stepped up to the podium, "Lucius was a death eater. Yes he was no denying it. And as vile and malicious he might have seemed you have to remember that there is always something deeper inside. There was a good soul under that mask of offensiveness and seething wickedness." Dumbledore looked every one over and smiled, "We shall remember the good things about this man. Everybody," he paused, "everybody deserves a second chance." His eyes lingered on Snape, Lupin, and Padfoot. "No matter how corrupt, immoral, biased they might be, if they can change, should we give them the chance?" The old mage looked over to the Malfoy family. "Everybody deserves the chance to change. We gave him the chance to change, and he did." He shook his head. "But, Voldemort found out that Lucius had changed and look at what has happened. Lucius left a lot of special people behind, but, well never leave him behind." 

The headmaster stepped off from the podium and walked back to his place in the circle. A small clap was started from the general direction of were Draco and Harry where standing. That small clap erupted in a loud applause. 

After the small crowd had quieted down and a few others had made small speeches about Lucius, Narcissa Malfoy walked forward with a single white rose in her hands. She placed it on the lid of the coffin mumbled a short prayer under her breath and walked of towards the castle wiping her eyes with a kerchief. Following her was Draco, who also held a white rose. He also set the flower on the casket, bowed his head and walked off to the coach that was waiting for his family at the gates. Magdelana, then Remus with Sirius, followed by Star and Hermione then, Severus Snape, next was Harry and Ron, then Blaise and Jason, and then the rest of the people walked up and put their respected flower on the top of the coffin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Remus Lupin wandered out to the cemetery behind Hogwarts and found the freshest dug soil. He kneeled down on his knees and touched the gravestone, "I wish you where here with me." He sniffled. "It's going to be hard now that you're gone." Remus gave a weak smile to the memory of Lucius. "But, I'll pull through. I'll try to be strong for you. It's what you'd want." 

Remus looked at the heavens and shook his head. "I don't know what the gods where thinking when they took you away from us. But I will have to go with my internal decisions; there is a reason. Yes, there is a reason that you are gone at the moment." He paused and hit the stone, "But what the hell is it!" 

"Do you have to be so loud?" A voice called from the woods. Remus stopped in mid motion to hit the stone again and looked over to where the sound came from. "I say, when I find out who's making all of that noise, I shall be entirely irritated."

"Who are you?" Remus called.

"Well who are _you_?" The mystery voice called. 

"What's it to you?" The werewolf said quite rudely. 

"That was dry indeed. I shant be spoken to like this. So who are you?" The voice demanded.

Remus gave in and told the mystery person his name.

"Remus Lupin!" The voice explained. "Are you telling me, you can't remember the voice of your ex-lover?" A young version of Lucius floated out of the woods and made a strangled sound. "You're…… you're alive…." Lucius asked.

"And you're a ghost." Remus did a double take and then gasped. "Holy shit, you're a ghost! Oh my….." Remus fainted out on the gravesite and didn't look like he was going to wake up any time soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Purple is a royal color, minister = royal.. I think… I guess I don't know.. ^.^;; 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

a/n- Hey, I know, its been a while since I've put a chapter out.. But there is a story like there usually is! ^.^

Well first of all, I had writers block for about a week and a day…. Then I found the first draft of this chapter, and it just sucked because the plot had taken a mind of its own in chapter 19 so I couldn't use that. Then this week I have been ill with either the Flu or pneumonia or something similar so I couldn't get on the computer to type. (but I have been working on a new ficcie!) and now, I'm still sick as a dog.. no offense Sirius…. (bad joke.. really bad joke) I mean, boogies are leaking out of my nose, I'm coughing every ten seconds, I've had a headache for over 2 weeks, and I STILL haven't been to the doctors.. What the hell is wrong with me! Damnit! I'm just a dumb idiot… naw I'm not.. I just don't like the doctors.. when I got here I always get a shot! *eep!* but then again, maybe if I stop listening to Slipknot Dry kill logic and Powerman 5000 full blast on headphones I wouldn't have a headache…. Ehe… screw that!

I hope you liked this chapter…. If you did, write a review! Give me ideas! And if you didn't… write a review and tell me I'm a dumb fuck that needs to go to the doctor and give me ideas! Actually.. don't call me a dumb fuck.. that'd make me feel bad! *giggles* 

Keep the light! (as I quote EBC there!)

Scratches/ Dee

Stories of the week- 

Invisible by Pawn of fate (actually n e stories by her are pretty good)

Ack what have I done now! By Nagini

The Rebirth by Irina (on schnoogle)

Less than Perfectionis by CrystalStarGuardian

Valentines Friendship by wicked+elve

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

Ps- I need a new summary, n e one wanna help me with it? Please email one to: kittkatt224@aol.com 

Thanks again!


	21. Freak Outs

Author- Scratches

Date- February 2002

Disclaimer- I'm sick of writing this but here it goes: I don't own anything "Harry Potter" it belongs to its respectful owners. I don't own "Star Pellerin" either. CSG was just nice enough to let me borrow her for the story!

Claimer- Plot, Maggie, and the personalities of Blaise Zabini and Jason Moon. 

Pairings- L/R R/B H/D St/Hr Se/HRC (his Ron clone)

Warnings- Slash swearing and freaking out!

Rated- PG-13

A/n- Hey I made a mistake in the last chapter, that is just called funeral, this is "Freak outs" the second half of it ^.^;;. 

Enjoi!

Twilight to Starlight

Freak Outs

"I'm freaking out man!" Jay said to everybody at the dinner table. He looked at his hand and said, "Whoa, man I got, I got, I got, fingers! Dude!" He laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"Did he got hold of the Floo Powder again?" Star asked Lilac, a fifth year who was currently going out with Jay.

She shrugged and said, "Who knows any more. He's high most of the time and when he isn't, it's hard to tell." 

"That is true." Star smacked Jay upside the head and said, "What have I told you about doing that stuff? It will rot your nose."

Jay looked and her and broke out laughing. "Dude… Its uncle Lucius. Freaky, I thought he dieded." 

Star looked over at the entrance and screamed, "Holy shit!" Star ran over to the Gryffindor table and seized hold of Hermione, "Help me, scary, yes, very scary." She closed her eyes and hugged her girlfriend.

"What the hell is your problem?" Asked Draco. He looked at the great hall and shrieked, "Shi'ite! Dude!!!! He's suppose to be dead! AHHH!"

Harry followed his gaze and it landed on Lucius, "OH MY GOD! ACK! A dead dead Lucius, this cannot be gooood!" He fainted and Draco pulled him up from the floor.

"Whoa….. freaky man." Jay said as he tumbled up to the table.

"OH MY! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!" Seamus yelled and he dropped his corn dog in the relish. 

"Wow, someone shut him up, a first." Ron said, "Now that's fuckin scary man!" Ron also joined up in the screaming of horror. 

Magdelana then joined in the screaming, "Oh my god, oh my god! He's not really here! Ahhh!" 

^*~~*^

Dumbledore looked over the people in the room again, they where becoming quite used to being in his quarters, "Your freak out in the dinner hall did cause a commotion. Maybe Lucius could have warn us when he was coming back, or maybe had Peeves come and tell us that you where coming, because its just strange how you just popped up."

"I cannot help that!" Lucius said hotly.

"But why are you here?" Dumbledore asked him. The other occupants where hanging on his words.

"Well, God said I had sinned enough and the Devil said I hadn't sinned enough and well Purgatory just didn't like the way I acted. I'll tell you now, they have the worst shortcake. I mean come on, you need the strawberry juice to enjoy it fully! So I was sent back to earth until my life duty was fulfilled." He shrugged his ghastly shoulders and laughed. "But I don't know why I'm back in my teenage form. Even though it is a nice change!" (Think Legolas from LOTR for what Lucius looks like ^.^)

Dumbledore hummed to himself and then said, "Lightbulb!"

Half of the people looked clueless to what he said so Hermione said, "It's a muggle expression that means he has came up with an idea."

"Precisely. Now Lucius before I say my idea, are you still loyal to this side? The Devil hadn't gave you any ideas now did he?"

"Yes, I'm still loyal, and no the Devil and I didn't talk directly."

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could spy on Voldemort for us." Dumbledore told him. 

Lucius grinned and said, "Let me think about this one……. I'd be glad to!" 

He then looked at Sirius who popped into his Animagus form and ran across the room. The dog pounce on something and then walked back over to Dumbledore with a rat in his mouth. With a pop he was back with a rat in his hands. "I've been looking for this scum bag and now I have found him!" Sirius evilly laughed and gave Dumbledore the rat, "That is wormtail, now I'm a freeeeeeeeee man!" Sirius got up and pulled Star into a dance. "Free free freeeeeeeeee!" 

Harry got up from his seat after the shock wore off and jumped on his Godfathers back. "I got a home now with you!" He gave Sirius a noogie and they both laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

END?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- *laughs my ass off* hahahaha funky chapter isn't it? I just had to get this out. There will be a sequel. Umm give me ideas for the sequel. It'd help a bunch. 

Well I'm off to listen to some Sublime and sniff some Floo Powder… j/k… maybe I'll go and drink…. ***Shruggs*** I don't know. 

But thanks to all that have reviewed so far! I will be making a book of cookies from this fanfiction. It will have H/D parts of Humor romantic times and even some drama, maybe…. *laughs* There will be a few little Lucius/Remus and some Ron/Blaise even Star/Hermione! *giggles* you just have to love that pairing!!! *huggs CSG cause she let me borrow Star* 

Peace

Dee/Scratches

PS- THANKS AGAIN AND REVIEW ONE MORE TIME! 

*skips of singing One more time by Daft Punk*

(there might be an epilogue if you bother me enough!!!!)


	22. Freak Outs

Author- Scratches

Date- February 2002

Disclaimer- I'm sick of writing this but here it goes: I don't own anything "Harry Potter" it belongs to its respectful owners. I don't own "Star Pellerin" either. CSG was just nice enough to let me borrow her for the story!

Claimer- Plot, Maggie, and the personalities of Blaise Zabini and Jason Moon. 

Pairings- L/R R/B H/D St/Hr Se/HRC (his Ron clone)

Warnings- Slash swearing and freaking out!

Rated- PG-13

A/n- Hey I made a mistake in the last chapter, that is just called funeral, this is "Freak outs" the second half of it ^.^;;. 

Enjoi!

Twilight to Starlight

Freak Outs

"I'm freaking out man!" Jay said to everybody at the dinner table. He looked at his hand and said, "Whoa, man I got, I got, I got, fingers! Dude!" He laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"Did he got hold of the Floo Powder again?" Star asked Lilac, a fifth year who was currently going out with Jay.

She shrugged and said, "Who knows any more. He's high most of the time and when he isn't, it's hard to tell." 

"That is true." Star smacked Jay upside the head and said, "What have I told you about doing that stuff? It will rot your nose."

Jay looked and her and broke out laughing. "Dude… Its uncle Lucius. Freaky, I thought he dieded." 

Star looked over at the entrance and screamed, "Holy shit!" Star ran over to the Gryffindor table and seized hold of Hermione, "Help me, scary, yes, very scary." She closed her eyes and hugged her girlfriend.

"What the hell is your problem?" Asked Draco. He looked at the great hall and shrieked, "Shi'ite! Dude!!!! He's suppose to be dead! AHHH!"

Harry followed his gaze and it landed on Lucius, "OH MY GOD! ACK! A dead dead Lucius, this cannot be gooood!" He fainted and Draco pulled him up from the floor.

"Whoa….. freaky man." Jay said as he tumbled up to the table.

"OH MY! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!" Seamus yelled and he dropped his corn dog in the relish. 

"Wow, someone shut him up, a first." Ron said, "Now that's fuckin scary man!" Ron also joined up in the screaming of horror. 

Magdelana then joined in the screaming, "Oh my god, oh my god! He's not really here! Ahhh!" 

^*~~*^

Dumbledore looked over the people in the room again, they where becoming quite used to being in his quarters, "Your freak out in the dinner hall did cause a commotion. Maybe Lucius could have warn us when he was coming back, or maybe had Peeves come and tell us that you where coming, because its just strange how you just popped up."

"I cannot help that!" Lucius said hotly.

"But why are you here?" Dumbledore asked him. The other occupants where hanging on his words.

"Well, God said I had sinned enough and the Devil said I hadn't sinned enough and well Purgatory just didn't like the way I acted. I'll tell you now, they have the worst shortcake. I mean come on, you need the strawberry juice to enjoy it fully! So I was sent back to earth until my life duty was fulfilled." He shrugged his ghastly shoulders and laughed. "But I don't know why I'm back in my teenage form. Even though it is a nice change!" (Think Legolas from LOTR for what Lucius looks like ^.^)

Dumbledore hummed to himself and then said, "Lightbulb!"

Half of the people looked clueless to what he said so Hermione said, "It's a muggle expression that means he has came up with an idea."

"Precisely. Now Lucius before I say my idea, are you still loyal to this side? The Devil hadn't gave you any ideas now did he?"

"Yes, I'm still loyal, and no the Devil and I didn't talk directly."

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could spy on Voldemort for us." Dumbledore told him. 

Lucius grinned and said, "Let me think about this one……. I'd be glad to!" 

He then looked at Sirius who popped into his Animagus form and ran across the room. The dog pounce on something and then walked back over to Dumbledore with a rat in his mouth. With a pop he was back with a rat in his hands. "I've been looking for this scum bag and now I have found him!" Sirius evilly laughed and gave Dumbledore the rat, "That is wormtail, now I'm a freeeeeeeeee man!" Sirius got up and pulled Star into a dance. "Free free freeeeeeeeee!" 

Harry got up from his seat after the shock wore off and jumped on his Godfathers back. "I got a home now with you!" He gave Sirius a noogie and they both laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

END?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- *laughs my ass off* hahahaha funky chapter isn't it? I just had to get this out. There will be a sequel. Umm give me ideas for the sequel. It'd help a bunch. 

Well I'm off to listen to some Sublime and sniff some Floo Powder… j/k… maybe I'll go and drink…. ***Shruggs*** I don't know. 

But thanks to all that have reviewed so far! I will be making a book of cookies from this fanfiction. It will have H/D parts of Humor romantic times and even some drama, maybe…. *laughs* There will be a few little Lucius/Remus and some Ron/Blaise even Star/Hermione! *giggles* you just have to love that pairing!!! *huggs CSG cause she let me borrow Star* 

Peace

Dee/Scratches

PS- THANKS AGAIN AND REVIEW ONE MORE TIME! 

*skips of singing One more time by Daft Punk*

(there might be an epilogue if you bother me enough!!!!)


End file.
